


a hazy shade of winter

by highqueenalice



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben's a ghost but he's here in spirit, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargeeeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus is trying to be a good brother, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre series, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luthor Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Some gross behavior, Stalking, Vanya Hargeeeves Whump, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, but he tries naw he cares so much damn, everyone is very protective they're in danger, ha, klaus hargreeves swears a lot, post vanya's book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqueenalice/pseuds/highqueenalice
Summary: “I fought him.”“You fought him.”“Yep.” A pause. “Don’t you wanna know if I won?”“You got stabbed. You didn’t win.”In which Vanya has a stalker, Ben is a tired ghost and Klaus is Klaus.





	1. never tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name this after the trailer song that I def did not listen to on repeat many many times? POTENTIALLY. Okay so I haven’t actually written a proper fanfiction years. The last time I tried I totally discontinued it and i still feel guilty af with no intention of finishing it. BUT this show hooked me, lined and sinker and I felt the urge to do this for days so I went fuck it. Originally I was aiming for a one shot but it just didn't happen lmao but i have a game plan and imma do it so HERE WE GO

Klaus blamed the fish. It dared him. He was **not** responsible for what happened next.

In retrospect, however. There was a chance the guy wasn’t an actual fish, and was instead Ben telling him _‘Don’t you fucking dare’_ and then Klaus, of course, _daring._  He didn’t remember all of it, just that he had drunk a lot. Not all alcohol either. Klaus was pretty sure he had paid for it all though. The problem came when he had to go to the bathroom afterward and the store manager was being a dick cause he _had_ bought something. So what if it was from a different store? Klaus vaguely remembered Ben with his palm pressed to his forehead. The manager said something, Klaus smirked, and _that_ was the moment Ben had said the ‘Don’t you fucking dare’ and then Klaus. Well. He fucking dared.

Which was how he ended up in jail for public urination.

Of course he could of called someone, been bailed out. Actually the bailed out thing wasn’t for sure, at least half of them would of left him to rot. Or maybe not. He never bothered trying. Cause though he couldn’t be sure if any of them would leave him, he was positive he’d at least get lectured and or judgement. Neither of which was worth it, thank you very much.

“You know,” Klaus began, hands clung onto the bars like they were a toy and not a prison cell. “I _am_ a superhero. I could of saved your life.” No, he couldn’t have. He wasn’t the life saving one, he was the one they talked to after dying. Not that he was interested in listening.

“Sure buddy.” The Officer said sardonically.. Oh yeah. Klaus could _not_ crack him. He knew the type all too well. At the least though he’d having fun trying, or annoying the shit out of him. Whatever worked. 

“Um, Mitch?” Another cop came in, this one was a ton more nervous. Now, Klaus was _sure_ he could of cracked him. Convinced him to let him roam free, off _just_ this time. He was part of the Umbrella Academy. At least that childhood nightmare was good for one thing.

“I’ve always liked the name Mitch.” Ben noted, and potentially _yes_ Klaus forgot he’d been there. Which admittedly was a bit stupid considering Ben was _always_ there.

“What is it, rookie?” Mitch replied, his tone grating. The rookie comment made him seem like kind of a dick. It reminded Klaus of dear old dad.

“There’s um- there’s a girl here and Stef isn’t here so I’m not sure how to deal with this.”

Mitch gave a eyeroll and Klaus decided, officially, he did _not_ like him.

“Tell the girl to wait.” Mitch said the words without batting an eye and the inner superhero in Klaus felt _offended_.  

“What if something _happened_?!” He exclaimed, butting into a conversation he was in no way invited into.

Ben groaned behind him.

“It is your job, as an officer, to make sure all are okay! Protect the innocent! Help the helpless! Lay down the _law_ .” He looked to the rookie, nodding his head because _duh_ this was basic cop stuff, right?

Mitch looked more annoyed. The nervous cop who walked in cracked a smile and Klaus decided he liked that one.

“Rookie,” Mitch addressed in the same demeaning way as before. “Bring her in. Our very own _superhero_ could tell our victim what to do.”

At this, however the Rookie seemed unsure. “Are you-- I mean-- qualifications--”

“Rookie.” This time, Mitch's voice left no room for any objection. “Bring the girl in.”

“... yes sir.”

The rookie cop shuffled out of the room and Mitch glanced his way. Klaus met the glance with as big a smile as he could muster. The dick cop was quick to deepen his glare, then look at his desk like he had something important on it. Klaus was sure he didn't.

“Hey,” Ben addressed him. It was times like these that Klaus wished he could hear Ben’s footsteps or get a nudge from instead of the word in which he _knew_ what would follow. If Ben had something normal to say he’d just say it. If it was important, he’d start with a ‘Hey’ to make sure Klaus was listening. It fuckin sucked.

“If the girl they bring in is traumatized or something, Klaus--”

“ _Hey_ ,” Klaus said, partially to mock Ben’s own ‘Hey’. At such a large noise Mitch looked up at him. Klaus raised his hand for a quick wave before turning back to Ben. “I got this.” He said, just as loudly. Mitch retained that annoyed look on his face, though Klaus was sure he could make him even _more_ so if he put his heart into it. He was already pretty sure he was producing a more reddish color to him. He was proud of that.

Then the rookie cop came in with the girl.

Except, it wasn’t a girl. It was _Vanya_.

Ben expressed it perfectly, and eloquently in three gorgeous words. “What the fuck?”

  


Vanya hadn’t thought too much during the time she was writing the book. It was simply, _why not_ ? Being able to pick out all those things that had hurt her, hurt them _all_ , it seemed cathartic. In fact, it had felt like something that could potentially be good.

But then it was published. Her already fractured ties with her family, well, they _broke_ . Shattered, actually. Into the kind of pieces that _yeah_ you could try and glue them together but you know it would never be the same again so was it even worth it?

Admittedly, their original bond was nothing to be jealous of. Yet, it was better than no bond at all, right? Diego had been the first to make his feelings clear, using his words in the same way he normally used his knives. Sharply, and with intent to hurt. Funny enough, the most pain he produced was when Vanya realized just how betrayed he felt.

Diego had been the one made the loudest deal of it while others spoke in their silence. Reginald hadn’t uttered a word to her in now months. Luthor followed in their father’s stead as always, and it was common knowledge that their mother’s actions always followed suite as well. Pogo, on the other hand, she couldn’t place. Easily he could be acting out of his master’s will, and easily, he could be acting out of his own. Out of all the ones who raised them, somehow it was Pogo who knew how to make each of them feel guiltiest when they had done something he perceived as wrong.

Then there was Allison. Who looked at her with coldness in her eyes, not used for a pesky sister who entered her room without knocking but for someone who had broken all forms of trust. Allison was cordial, and if she was a stranger Vanya could of perceived it as kind.

But she wasn’t a stranger. So instead, it hurt.

Klaus’ differences were the most subtle. Vanya was surprised she noticed them herself. She’d never thought of herself as someone keen, who noticed those small things. She was ordinary. A fact she could never forget.

Sure she remembered Five’s favorite sandwich, but never before had she noticed these other things. Like, the first time she saw Klaus after the book was published, she knew it was different. He acted the same as always, as if nothing changed. Yet, without a doubt, it had. It took a lot of time thinking on it, until she finally realized. It hadn’t been something different, it had been a lack of things she was used to. No longer did Klaus’ eyes light up a bit when they met hers, he didn’t smile in a genuine way, he didn't even greet her with enthusiasm when she entered the room, no jokes toward or with her. None of it.

It was the cease of those small things that made Vanya realize, yes, the book had been a mistake. Potentially, probably, a fatal one.

She hadn’t even known she was capable of such a effect on anyone, let alone her family.

Living on her own was something that took getting used to. She hadn’t even realized how safe living with superheroes made her feel until she was on her own. Or maybe, Vanya realized, it hadn’t been them being superheroes at all. It had been the family part that made her feel safe. (It stung to realize that. It was easier thinking it was the superhero thing.)

There were other small things took getting used to. They weren’t all entirely small, but calling them small made it easier so she didn't remember how terrible it could get. Things like remembering to lock her doors and windows, grocery shopping, bills. Then there were the bigger things she tried to pretend weren’t so hard. Being alone, going days without talking to another person, wanting so desperately to have someone who cared and _knowing_ no one did.

Vanya thought she could take it. Reminded herself, that there would be times like this back at home too. It never helped. But she kept going anyway. _She had to_. Cause if she let herself start drowning in her sorrows she wouldn’t ever be able to breath again.

Months passed. Then a year. Her life was beginning to have a semblance of normalcy. Which, of course, when the _not_ so normal thing happened. Except it was also totally normal in a way and that made it worse.

It started out with legitimate small things. Being sure she locked her door then finding it unlocked. _She must of forgotten to lock it_ . Then things were missing. _Things that she could of easily misplaced_. It was only after Vanya found the picture on her table that there was no explanation left to explain what was happening. The drawing on the table that could of been called beautiful if it had other context attached to it. The fact was, however, it’s context was very simple and blatant. It was her. Sleeping. The same pajamas as she was currently wearing, curled up as she always did on cold nights like the last one had been.

 _Is my hair really that long now_ ? It was the first thought Vanya had at the sight of the well drawn art. It was in the following seconds the reality of it smashed into her. Vanya, _Number 7,_ felt her heart race in a way it hadn’t in a very long time. Fear twitched in her chest, ready to go ka-boom and she had to fight to keep it from breaking out and engulfing her whole.

So she took a pill. It wasn’t in a instant fix, no. After all, being calm was wishful thinking in situations such at these. It _did_ help her think clearly though. First, Vanya grabbed the most weapon like substance she possessed. A kitchen knife. Then, she checked her front door. It was locked. Somehow, it was locked. _How---_ then her eyes met the windows and she had to resist the urge to take a second pill.

They came in through her window which was on the second floor. Which meant determination. That made her sick.

She scrambled across the apartment, locking the windows and in the same instance knowing that locking them would due no good. If they _wanted_ to get in, they _would_ get in. Vanya didn't know much about stalkers (she didn't necessarily know it _was_ a stalker but it was a safe bet, and if not a stalker then what else?) however the Academy had some of their own and stopped a few in their hayday.

Reginald didn’t like to make a habit out of it, he thought it too _simple_ . Stalkers were simple, and normal and a waste of time. But Luthor had his hero complex, Diego had his beating Luthor complex and the rest were pulled in for the ride of it. Vanya even remembered a particular one when Five was still around. He had come home fairly sullen compared to his usual demeanor. For a few weeks afterward he looked at her differently, so much so there was no way she wouldn't notice. He did small things too. Like always making sure she left the room before he did, keeping a watchful eye on her. There had been one big thing though, that they never spoke of. Vanya had seen a bug and she let out a scream simply by impulse. Then suddenly Five was there, pure fear on his face. A look he didn’t wear often, or practically at all. It was much later it dawned on Vanya the fear had been for _her_. The expression didn't fade away until his eyes landed on the bug. Then, it went cold. He stomped on, squishing it under foot without hesitation. He stared at her for a single moment more, and then was gone. Then things went back to their version of normal.

Vanya hadn’t been sure what any of it meant for a very long time. Then, Five was gone. So she asked. Allison had been the one to answer. The stalker had a little girl in his basement, Five had been the one to save her. She had bangs, like Vanya had had. In that moment she had felt warmth, for affection she hadn’t even realized that had been given. Except now the giver was gone. It would of been funny if it hadn’t hurt so bad.

Trying to figure out the situation at hand, Vanya ran down her options. She considered calling the police only a moment before thinking of her father. If she called the police he was would without a doubt get involved and Vanya… she just didn’t want it. It was hard enough knowing she was hated, she didn't need the reminder with every time he looked toward her with what could only be described as disdain. Luthor could help, he would help if she had the courage to ask. Except, Vanya didn’t have that courage. Allison-- she didn't even know how to get in touch with her anymore. Diego was a no-go. She didn’t have to consider that one. That left Klaus except Klaus was _Klaus_.

No, Vanya reminded herself, Klaus being Klaus wasn’t always a bad thing. Not always a good thing either, it just who he was. He was Klaus. Whether that was helpful or not depended on him or who you were.

And she happened to be the sister who no one wanted. Before the book they had to pretend, afterward there was no need to

Then she glanced toward that drawing, with all the details of her face. The details were _perfect_. They, whoever they are, had been there for more than just a few minutes in order to draw something so utterly correct and well done.

Even if was just to see if anyone would care, even if it was just to not be alone, Vanya needed _someone_. It was selfish of her, and she knew it. At the very least though, she could choose not to be selfish with her family. Instead, simply hope that the police comply to her request her father not be involved.

  


“Your hair got longer.” It was the first thing Klaus noted when faced with the sister who wrote the book exposing their terrible childhood and innermost secrets. It didn’t take much to faze him, that came with the seeing the dead territory. Yet here she was, and he was faized.

“She probably didn’t even mean to.” Ben was the one to say so, and he was most likely right. Vanya was never one to care too much about that stuff. She had cut it herself one day, giving the only explanation as it got in the way. Even Alison had been surprised at the clean cut, Klaus himself had asked if she had the extra hair anymore.

Luthor had given him that Luthor-y look, and Klaus considered justifying himself by admitting he knew a guy who liked collecting hair. Except then he’d have to admit the guy was a drug dealer, and that yes, he would gladly trade his sister’s hair for drugs. He made the choice not to. Though somehow he had a feeling they all guessed as much.

Except Vanya herself, of course, who had just looked tired. Maybe it had something to do with whatever her hair was getting in the way of her doing. He never asked.

Vanya looked startled by his presence. Which, was a bit nice. A family member who didn’t expect the worst of him. The niceness only lasted until he remembered her book, how much it hurt to read, and no thank you. Fuck you sadness and pain. Adios.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?”

The Rookie cop gave a cute little snort at that and Mitch looked a bit disappointed that his plan had failed. Klaus would of felt bad except he had no reason to, plus Klaus liked seeing the failure to make him uncomfortable.

Klaus himself had been the victim enough times to know how to deal with one, plus it was Vanya so--

 _It was Vanya_.  

His sister remained silent, probably having one of those intenternal debates whether he was worth telling her shit to or not. Ben, on the other hand, looked more distressed.

“Something’s wrong.” He declared. “ _Look at her_. Something’s wrong.”

Funny thing was Klaus _was_ looking. Yet all he could see was someone who had flung their little bit of privacy they had left into the wild for the vultures to chew on. _Did_ vultures chew? Were they _pink_? Or was he thinking of something else?

“Focus!” Ben demanded snapping in his face. It was funny how he couldn’t produce footsteps yet he could snap so easily.

Klaus blinked his eyes, focusing once more on the traitor. Had she always been that pale or was that a new thing? He wondered if Ben was thinking the same thing, but asking would admit he cared. Which, he did _not_.

“I… should go.” _Fuck_ . She was scared, and Ben was giving him that fucking look like he should do something but what the _fuck_ was there to do?

Vanya turned to do as what she said she should do, leave. The Rookie looked between them, confused at the tension. Was it tension? Klaus never really did the tension thing. He preferred witty sarcasms and scathing glares. Not that he was a scathing glarer, more producing them was his style.

“Um-- Miss, you came here for help.” The Rookie said earnestly. It reminded Klaus way too much of a puppy dog. “So let us help. Please.”

Mitch continued not even paying attention-- nope, wait, he wasn’t not paying attention he just wasn’t giving a damn. _Real good copping there cop_.

Vanya looked conflicted, and scared too. It was a bit startling to realize, Klaus was more used to the scared look. Reginald produced it from each of them all too often, The confliction was the new one.

“C’mon _sis_ ,” Did he sound a bit bitter? Klaus wasn't sure, he didn't aim for it. He was though, if anyone was interested. Very bitter. Ben shot him disapproving look #29 cause Ben was willing to put aside everything and anything if someone needed help. Klaus took a hard pass on that philosophy. “Whats up?” Maybe the shit eating smirk wasn’t the best move cause the way Vanya looked at him next made guilt stomp it’s stupid little foot on his face. Which was dumb, considering _she_ was the one who should feel guilty.

“Nothing important.“ She said, and it felt like she was trying to force herself to believe it.

“Miss,” The Rookie urged. “You said something about a stalker.”

Then, Vanya looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Klaus sorta felt like one too. Cause Vanya was a ton of things, a liar was not one of them. She had a stalker. She went to the police for help instead of asking her superhero family. Which maybe was fair. All of them made their lack of love clear, but also that didn’t mean an _actual_ lack of love _. Did she think it did?_

He wondered if it was his own silence that made her continue, or an obligation to answer cause Vanya was never one for ignoring others. She had too much of that growing up to inflict it.

Still, she did look nervous. Squeamish. Small things she had gotten over, like fiddling with her hands were apparent. She inhaled, as if what she was about to say was difficult.

 _Wait_ , Klaus realized. _It probably was_.

The Rookie officer took her silence as a means to ask questions. Klaus had no idea where he got that fucking idea from. “Did he assault you?”

“Does she look assaulted?!” Klaus cut in before Vanya could say a thing, he didn’t spare her a glance because Vanya wore her whole heart on her face and if she was then he’d see it. He didn't want to see it. Cause if it did happen. Well. _No_. He wouldn't deal with that unless he had to and if he had to he’d do double the number of drugs he usually did and potentially OD. In that single sentence, single reaction, Klaus felt more vulnerable then he wanted to.

The dick cop, Mitch, what the fuckever. _Now_ , he looked interested. He looked at Klaus, and briefly Klaus wondered if it was possible for eyes alone to look smug, and then fuckin Mitch turned to Vanya and asked. “Were you?”

Vanya blinked her eyes at the question alone, and thank the fuck that Klaus knew her well enough to know that meant _no_ . It was a legitimate no because the question was _appalling_ and also what the fuck kind of cop just goes and asks something like that? Both of them, the rookie and the dick. She began to shake her hand, and the extra reaffirmation was _heavenly_. “No-- not-- no…”

“Then what happened?” Ben questioned, and Klaus hadn’t seen such intensity on his face for a very long time. Of course though, no one else saw Ben and his concern was ignored.

Maybe it was the answer, maybe it was the hesitation but the dick cop, in his usual dick fashion, rolled his eyes at Vanya. “You handle this.” He said to the rookie, not even glancing at any of them as he made his exit.

The dick.

The rookie cop looked to Vanya with the kind of puppy dog eyes any sort of cop ever should _not_ possess. Vanya remained looking awkward, sheepish, her usual type of thing. But no, there was more to it too. Fuck. She was scared. _Fuck_.

“I could…” Vanya started to say, but seemed lost mid sentence. Which was reasonable, given the question, what _could_ she do?

 _What could he do_?

As if reading his mind, Ben said. “We could help her.” _We_. Like Ben could do shit and wasn’t fucking dead. Vanya glanced his way, and only for a moment did their eyes meet. He wasn’t used to looking at her, like, at all. They hadn’t talked in who knows long, yet now here she was. Something obviously was up and he… he was just himself. How could he possibly help?

For the first time in a long time, Klaus found himself unable to come up with something to say. Cause what could one say? He could make a joke about it, yes. He kind of wanted to. Except then Vanya could run, and she could be alone and he knew he couldn’t do anything but he couldn't stay put either.

Fuckin superhero instinct (of course it had to be that, nothing to do with them being family. No way.)

“You could bail me out.” Klaus said and Ben gave him look judgemental look #17. Klaus likened that one to ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’, not to be confused with judgemental look #22 in which he had his arms crossed during it too.

Her lips went agape, seemingly lost in the whole situation. She really hadn’t expected to see him at all nor did she have any idea what to say or do, and maybe it _did_ hurt a bit that his sister had no clue on how to handle him. Then again, Klaus had no clue how to handle Vanya either. Most likely she’d be on her merry way in 10, 9, 8, 7-

“Okay.” It was a simple word and Vanya even looked surprised at herself for saying it. Before one could say something to make her take it back she repeated it. “Okay.” More confidence in tone now, more sure of the choice.

Her eyes met his once again, and this time she didn’t retreat. She seemed unsure, and Klaus couldn’t help but relate.

“I… I have to run home.” She spoke, and Klaus would of suspected that being a version of leaving him if it were any other of his siblings. Except Vanya wasn’t much of a liar, never had been. She was more like the type to give him an apologetic look and high tail it out of there. She didn’t seem to be apologetic, but there was a ever remaining sheepishness about her. “For-- how much is the bail?”

The rookie puppy dog cop seemed a bit shocked that, yes, she was going to bail him. Nonetheless he gave the number and Vanya flinched at it. Yet still, didn’t take back her double okay.

“Did you--” She started speaking facing the cop, but ultimately turned to face Klaus himself. “Did you come in with a coat?”

“He didn’t.” The cop said, still a bit confused about the turn of events.

Vanya gave a nod, firm despite the expression on her face. “Okay. I’ll get you a coat too-- it’s freezing and I’ll be back.”

She was getting him a coat.

Huh.

“Ask what happened--- she shouldn’t be alone.” Ben exclaimed, and it always marvelled Klaus how even as a ghost he could care so damn much.

So, Klaus opened his mouth. Only a moment did Vanya wait for him to say something. Only a moment, was he unable to say something. Only a moment later, Vanya was leaving with a weak wave in his direction.

The rookie cop followed her out, and Klaus heard the shuffle of feet. “Do you want me to get the papers ready? For when you come back?”

“Y-yeah, that’d be great.” Vanya said, sounding a bit like she had no idea what she was doing. Except then she stopped for a moment. Klaus heard what she said next loud and clear. “Thank you.” He could almost picture it in his mind, though he couldn’t see. Vanya giving that weird kind of smile she did that wasn’t full but wasn’t deceitful either. “Could you somehow get him out in the meantime? I mean I’ll come with the bail money but keeping him in there-- “ It was like the idea offended her to her core and she didn’t know how to express it.

Klaus was touched.

It felt weird.

Ben, on the other hand looked exasperated. “She was here because she has a stalker or thinks she does-- she shouldn't be alone!” And then, for what felt like the first time in years, Ben left his side. Not like he could do much if something _were_ to happen.

So Klaus let out a huff to no one particular and made himself as comfortable as he could, trying not to let Ben’s worry become his own.  
  


Seeing Klaus had been a shock. At first, only for a moment, Vanya thought it was a sign to involve all her siblings. Except then she felt the weight of all eyes on her, and the reminder of the difference in the way Klaus treated her and all their other differences too and realized, no. It wasn’t a sign. But she also couldn’t leave Klaus there, whether he wanted to help her or not.

Even if he did hate her, even if they all hated her, she had to.. Well, there wasn’t much Vanya _was_ capable of doing that was helpful. But what she could offer, she would. After all, there was no one else interested in taking it from her.

She was only a block or so away from the precinct when the temperature dropped. She felt the chill prickle at her skin, and found herself with the regret of not getting a cab or even bringing gloves or a scarf. On the bright side though, was that there a thrift store right on ahead. She’d find a coat for Klaus in there easily, and had just enough money to cover it. Well, hopefully.

Shopping for Klaus in itself was a strange experience. Mom or even Pogo had taken care of all their clothing before each of them left (Reginald couldn’t be bothered beyond their uniforms). She didn’t even know his size, so Vanya figured she could do some guessing. Get something a little bigger then it even, just incase she guessed wrong. Having a coat that was a little big on you was better than a tight one.

There was a yellow one with black on the sides, cheap and warm. Vanya was about to grab until remembering she was shopping for Klaus. This.. it didn’t fit him. Maybe he wouldn’t care in the end, what she picked out. Maybe he’d even get rid of it the moment he could but even so-- it was worth the effort. Cause if somehow he did like it, even if he tried to say he didn’t or whatnot, well. The thought of him being happy about it made her happy.

So, inhaling, she looked over what remained. Once her eyes began to roam for what Klaus would find suitable she found herself in the women's section and a coat with fur on it. Not real fur, not even fur all over, but enough coating that Klaus undoubtably wear it. At least, she could imagine him wearing it. Vanya hoped that was enough.

The coat was a bit more expensive than the other but she swung it, she was heading home to get more cash anyway for the bail money. The best idea would be even to take a cab back there instead of trekking through the cold again.

The coat was bagged, and Vanya could only hope it didn’t start snowing at least until she got home and took a cab back. The moment she went through the thrift shop doors a deep breath was exhaled. She saw it before her eyes, the temperature was dropping _fast_. Her eyes looked both ways upon the street, preparing to cross it.

“I thought you were passing by.” It was a deep voice, a man’s voice. Wobbly though, like someone wounded them.

Vanya turned to face it, a bit startled and momentarily unsure if they were even talking to her. “Do you… mean me?”

She was the only one there. The man rubbed his hands together in a way to spurt warmth. He looked tired, Vanya noted. He had a black beanie on his head and was looking at her in a way she didn’t recognize. There was no hate, but instead hurt.

“Just… just passing by.” He said, as if dazed. “I never thought you’d stop.”

Vanya pursed her lips, a car buzzed by them. Then another. “There’s… a bit of traffic. And I need to cross so…” He was staring at her. Big eyes, almost childlike wonder within them. It was only then she realized the line had changed. No cars were crossing. “I’ve gotta go- my brother’s sorta in jail so… bail money. Yeah.” She had no reason to give herself an excuse. Except for the nagging part of her mind that was screaming about a total stranger and needing to _run run run_.

A look passed over his face at the mention of Klaus. Relief? Maybe? Vanya didn’t care to examine it more and instead crossed the street instead. She found her feet walking fast, panic stirring within her chest.  

Maybe it was panic over nothing. Maybe he was just a man, lost and disorientated. Maybe he believed she was someone else. Trying to find an alternative solution did nothing to ease her growing panic on the most likely of theories.

It was only once she was blocks away that she took a moment to stop. Her apartment was only across the street. She just needed to wait for the cars to pass and then cross. In the meantime she out deep breaths. Yeah, she needed more cardio. Walking so fast, plus the fright, _plus_ even the cold, it took more out of her then she realized.

“You know, there’s a shortcut.”

 _No way_ . Feeling her heartbeat pick up, the fear inside screaming _RUN_ , Vanya turned her head with growing horror dawning upon her.

“You followed me.” She was trying to remain calm, instead her tone came out quiet. Almost resigned.

“Instead of going all the way around you could go straight through.” He spoke, ignoring her. “There’s an alleyway.”

 _There’s an alleyway_. She’d heard enough of her siblings stories, taking down every villain they could, all sorts of baddies. She should of seen this coming.

“I’ll show you.”

He tugged on her arm so hard she would have fallen if not for him _pushing_ her. Her shopping bagged soar away and Vanya felt her head slam into the building’s wall behind her. She hoped she didn’t have concussion. Or perhaps she should of been hoping to get out of this _intact_.

Was there no one around to see this? To help? He had dragged her, she had hit her head, it was loud slam and-- _and she didn’t scream_. She should of screamed instead of standing there like a dumbass. Yet she couldn’t find it in her. Too stricken with fear.

He approached her, casual in his strides. Then, he stood over her. Vanya hadn’t felt so small since she was this small, and Reginald looked at her a similar but entirely different way. Reginald and this man, standing over her in a way that made them feel powerful. Except it was a different power. Reginald’s power had come from his lack of caring, standing over her yet look right through her. This man, on the other hand, stood over her with a different look. He looked at her like she was his whole world. Like she mattered so _so_ much.

Vanya didn’t even know his name.

He bent down before her, and reached forward as if to caress her cheek. Was this what it was to feel like you couldn’t breath? To be frozen in fear? She wondered if her siblings ever felt like this, maybe on their first missions. Or had they felt powerful enough to not be scared, or took that fear and went on despite it. Both things she found herself unable to do.

Then, his fingers touched her face. They did just as she thought they would. Caress it. They were freezing cold, and she felt wetness form in her eyes. _Why couldn’t she be braver_? She hadn’t even been able to scream, to call for help. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Then, his expression of adoration morphed. Once more, betrayal clear in his eyes. “You’re afraid of me.” It was brief, because betrayal soon became understanding. “You don’t know me. Not yet. That’s okay. I know you.”

 _He knew her_.

“I was keeping an eye on you, cause-- you know if you don’t come home no one will know. No one will care. _Someone_ has to keep an eye on you.” That hurt to be heard. Especially because it was all too true, and a thought Vanya had had more then once. If she died, who would mourn? Truly. It wasn't like she was apart of her family’s life, nor anyone else’s. It’d take days for anyone to even realize, potentially weeks. Maybe even over a month. If she died, their lives would go on. They did after Ben. They had actually _liked_ him. And she… suddenly it popped into her head. She had thought it before. _Klaus was Klaus_ . What the fuck did that even mean? She was Vanya. _Vanya was Vanya_. Vanya was the girl who was defined by the extraordinary people around her, Vanya was Vanya who could disappear and no one would bat an eye.

“You look so sad.” He noted, and Vanya felt herself seething. She didn’t want his _sympathies_ . She didn’t want _anything_ from him. “It’s okay.” He spoke. “It’ll be okay.” His hand hadn’t retreated from her cheek, despite the growing hatred in her eyes.

“You look at me like that…” He shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

And, for what felt like the first time, Vanya found the courage to speak. “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ what you like you fucking _stalker_.”

Once again, his face morphed. No, this time it was more of a twist. It twisted into rage.

Whatever would happen next, it wouldn’t be good.

“You… you lured me.” _What_ ? “With your music, and your legs, and your laugh and you-- you _need_ me. No one else loves you. You lied about your brother- you haven’t seen any of your family in months Vanya! At first I wanted to believe you then I remembered that so you lied.” He sounded breathless, devastated. The fucker. “ You lied.” Like a broken record. “You _lied_ .” Except that time, _that time_ the devastation was gone and instead he was back to rage. “I left you a picture so you knew you were safe. So you knew I was watching over you and protecting you and you--” His face churned. Then, he slid to his knees before. His other hand went to clasp her cheek, far more harsh than his other. _Forcing_ her eyes to meet his. “I love you. I’m the only one. You have no one else to love you so you’ll learn to love me too.”

Then he leaned in-- _he was leaning in_ . “Get off me!” She roared, as if spurred to life. Her arm still hurt from his rough grab, and her head still hurt too, but like hell she was going to sit here and just _take_ this.

Vanya wasn’t a superhero, no, but she was no goddamn damsel in distress.

Her body moved before her mind even thought about it. Hands pushing him roughly, despite the sting of pain in her arm, and then she was scrambling to her feet. She hadn’t even realized just how far into the alleyway they were until his hand tugged her ankle out from under her and she crashed down.

She’d feel that crash in her back tomorrow. If she made it to tomorrow.

Then, he was on top of her.

“Don’t you fucking run again.” He said, aggression clear in tone. Then Vanya felt something sharp and close to her neck. Only for a moment she thought he was crying above her, like he was the one in peril. “Don’t make me hurt you.” He begged, like he _wasn’t_ the one who had her pinned and a knife to her throat. He wasn’t crying though. No. It was snowing. “Come home with me. Please. Let this be easy. I know you don’t think you deserve happiness but-- “

“You..” She breathed the word out, panic screaming through her body from the reminder of the blade at her neck. “... what’s my favorite color?”

He seemed lost at this. Like she didn’t make any sense. Like _she_ was the crazy one.

Vanya felt tears for real this time. Her own, tracking down her cheeks. Cause she was going to die, or she was going to be kidnapped, and she knew no matter what outcome came through she’d never be the same. Her tears were oddly warm.

“It’s white. By the way.” She stared right into his eyes. Knife to her throat, pinned down, and in just this little moment, feeling like she had much more power then he could dream. “You don’t know that cause you don’t know a thing about me. You don’t know my favorite food, you don’t know the things that make me happy, you don’t know what cereal I like in the morning or my fears or my dreams or anything about what makes me who I am.” Boldly, her handed lifted in as much leeway as he allowed. “You don’t know anything about me.” She put in between her neck and the knife, trying to lead it all away. “Not _really_ . I’m not who you _want_ . I’m not who you _love_.”

He stared at her. Differently this time. Like a scientist almost, trying desperately to understand. Finally he said five words. When apart, the words were okay. Put together as they were, they made her heart skip a beat. “It’s okay.” _It’s okay_ . “I’ll fix you _._ ” _I’ll fix you_.”

There was a silence. Where all Vanya heard was her heart beat loud and clear, hammering into her chest.

Then. “Fix this motherfucker!” The words were said mid tackle. Vanya felt breathless, cause somehow he was _here_ . Klaus saved her. The world felt like it was moving too fast to keep up as they rolled across the ground-- first Klaus on top and then-- …. Klaus was on his back. A mutter of _Bastard_ and was that _blood_ ? Then the stalker, he was on his feet and _there was a knife inside her brother_.

The stalker grasped the knife, and before anything else could be done Vanya _shrieked_ . Her throat felt horse, and she felt her heart beating faster than ever. So fast it _hurt_ . Cause Klaus could die, he was about to die, and-- and that _couldn’t_ happen.

“You… you kill him and I’ll never… _never…_ ” Her head shook as she spoke, and the words were struggling to get out. She was too panicked, too scared. How could she tell everyone Klaus died? How could Klaus die? How could she learn to live in a world where he wasn’t there? Ben had been hard enough, and then Five. Losing Klaus? She couldn’t handle another brother being taken, it was a unimaginable thought. One that, if came into fruition, Vanya was unsure she’d even survive. Or if she’d even _want_ to survive.  

Then, the stalker pulled out the knife, and Vanya faintly remembered Pogo mentioning that you should keep the weapon inside when faced with a stab wound. Though, it being pulled out felt like a better option then it being thrust deeper within.

He gave her a look. One that made her feel _sick_ , feel _violated_. It only lasted for that single moment. Cause then, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided Imma release my full full ending author’s note at the end of the story bc it has a tonnn in it. So for this one I’ll say I hope Vanya, Klaus and Ben weren’t too OOC, I haven’t written fanfic in forevers and also I feel like the fight scene sucked so I’m sorry for that! I’m in the midst of chapter two, I can’t tellya when to expect it but I am working my butt on it so theres that!! Also I have no beta but I hope I caught all grammer stuff cause usually I suck at grammer lmao. Lastly and most important, I hope you enjoyed chap 1!


	2. i think we're alone now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap the response to this story has been amazing! It legit truly really really touched me!!! I considered replying to each of your comments but I feel like it’d amount to ‘thank you so much, you liking this makes me weep and so so happy’ again and again lmao. It really did shock me so many people enjoyed it and I’m so grateful for the support!!! (sidenote: I started this our fearing it wouldn't be as long as chap 1 but then I outran the length of chap 1!).

Somehow the rookie cop had spun it. The rookie, in all his glory, had managed to get Klaus unlocked from the cell awaiting Vanya’s arrival. Klaus would of kissed him if he didn't think it may get him right back in that cell.

So instead he waited. Sitting on that stupid wooden bench, kicking his legs out under him like a child and smiling at the dick cop who kept glaring at him and then pretending he was interested in something else completely.

Then Ben had come in. Panicked, afraid, and shaking. It was probably the cold outside. _Except Ben was a ghost_. Which meant, no, it wasn’t the cold.

“Vanya.” He began, and then Klaus knew it then. That the shaking was from rage. Ben hadn’t even finished briefing him before Klaus was running out the door, the dick cop screaming after him.

Vanya was right to want to get him a jacket, it was fucking cold out. _Vanya_ , who Ben had said was being followed by who he guessed to be the stalker.

There hadn’t been much to do when she was leaving on her own, but he should of done something anyway. Vanya came there because she was scared and she was being stalked. Then he asked her to bail him out and he let her go off alone. She was also going to get him jacket. _Fuck_.

Ben was leading him. _Smart Ben_ , able to memorize whatever the fuck he needed to unless it was his night to take out the garbage or do something else that seemed trivial now that he was dead.

Klaus hadn’t run this fast, like, ever. Luthor and Diego were the more physical ones of the Umbrella Academy. Even Allison did more shit then him. Yet here he was, running faster than ever before and not stopping cause right now bad things could be happening. Bad things could be happening to Vanya and there wasn’t anyone but him to stop it.

Whose fucking great idea was that?

Part of Klaus hoped the dick cop had kept up, that way he could just shoot the stalker. Or even better, arrest them both and leave Klaus in a cell with him. Or maybe that wasn't better because Klaus was a shit fighter and you know stalkers, usually very determined and agile.

He was close but not close enough. _I’m not who you love_ . His sister said. Then. _It’s okay. I’ll fix you_.

Then, running faster then Klaus knew he was capable (Ben would later say he was like a damn bullet), Klaus tackled the guy. “Fix this motherfucker!”

The two went rolling and he had no time to give a look to his sister behind him and make sure she wasn't hurt. In this moment Klaus was more concerned with beating the shit out of this guy to the best of his capabilities. The rolling continued and _fuck_ the ground was cold. Then there wrestling to pin the other for only for a moment before Klaus was on top.

Being on top was supposed to be a _good_ thing, pinning you opponent and such. Except maybe not this time because _fuck_ his stomach hurt and _fuck_ was that a fucking _knife_ ? Klaus rolled over once more, onto his back and beside the stalker. “ _Bastard_ .” He muttered cause he got fucking _stabbed_.

The guy stood up, and only for a brief instant did he get a good look at him. He had the crazy eyes Klaus usually tried to avoid getting involved with, let alone fighting with, at all costs.

Then he was atop of Klaus.

His hand grasped the knife inserted into Klaus’ stomach. He seemed like he was about to twist it. Only for a abrupt sound to stop him. The abrupt sound being Vanya letting out a shriek. She looked _terrified_. More scared then she’d been when he arrived (was that for him?).

“You… you kill him and I’ll never… _never…_ ” Vanya shook her head, struggling to even speak.

She was so scared.

Klaus hated it.

“ _Fuck_!” That was Ben, and briefly Klaus wondered if the guy would be scared to know there was a ghost waiting for him and ready to rip off his balls. There’s no telling what else would happen after he got the tentacles out. Ben looked more furious than Klaus knew he was capable of being.

Then the stalker, whoever he was, he took out the knife (and _fuck_ did that hurt) and he rose to his feet. He looked at Vanya _lovingly_ (like the disgusting piece of shit he was).

Then, he ran.

Vanya didn’t seem to give a damn about the stalker, far more concerned about him. Tears were on her cheeks, and it was still _so_ fucking cold, yet she didn't seem to care in the slightest. Instead Vanya looked over where the bastard had stabbed him. She raced toward a discarded bag on the ground, reached inside and pulled out a coat.

It was a nice coat. Was it the one she got for him maybe? Vanya used it to put pressure on the wound. Tying it to the best of her abilities before slinging his arm over her shoulder and helping him stand up. She tried to carry as much of his weight as she could, but it was clear she was struggling. Potentially not just from holding him. Most likely from what happened too, cause that seemed a _tad_ traumatizing.

Instead of letting herself bask in the horror of it all Vanya continued to walk. As if forcing herself not to feel the weight of him nor any bit of what just transpired. She was trying to be heroic. _Fuck that_. Heroism got you killed. Ben would know. He had no want for Vanya to start partaking in it.

She lead him to a big building. It was shiny. Also kind of crappy once you were inside it. There wasn't even someone at the desk. “This is my apartment.” She said, and slammed on the elevator button.

“I’mma guess he knows where you live.” Klaus said, more than a bit disorientated. Not even the fun kind.

Vanya turned to look and him and she looked like a kicked puppy dog. Which was worse than a normal puppy so _fuck_. “I have to call Pogo, or 911-- you’re hurt Klaus. He stabbed you.” And she sounded so god damn guilty it made him want to tackle the guy all over again.

“I _know_ .” He expressed like it was someone telling him his own hair color. The same _duh_ sort of way. “Don’t worry about it, we got this.” Vanya had to have _some_ medical knowledge right? She grew up with _them_ for fuck’s sake. If not, then they had Ben. He’d direct Klaus on how to deal with it, Klaus would direct Vanya and it would have to be enough.

So Vanya did what she could. Except there was also the fact her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. It took much prompting from Klaus (and unbeknownst to her, worrying stares from Ben) to get all the work done. Vanya kept fearing she messed up, and the funniest part was that even with her hands shaking as they were. She never did.

By the time they got into a pattern of it time felt robot like. Maybe that wasn’t the perfect way to phrase it. Like, at all. Yet it still fit. They went through the motions, silence was a bitch and was only broken with his sounds of agony cause getting stabbed fucking _hurt_ . Ben refused to meet his gaze. (Or maybe he didn’t want to look at the wound.) It was actually _funny_ because usually it was the other way around. Though speaking of Ben, the ghost had been remarkably quiet. Staring at both Klaus and Vanya in a way that Klaus fucking hated. The look he got when he wished he wasn’t fucking dead and instead alive and kicking and being there for them all _ugh_. He hated that look. Made him feel all sorts of stupid guilt.  

Klaus tried to distract himself. He hadn’t actually ever seen Vanya’s apartment before and didn’t even have a clue what to expect. He hadn’t ever been to Vanya’s room back at the old mansion. He had no idea what she considered decoration. This answered that. There was _nothing_ . No pictures, no spark of Vanya, not much of anything. It felt empty. Bare. _Sad_.

He would of commented except he was a bit stabbed at the moment. Instead he weakly spoke. “This… is a comfy couch.” If he knew she had such a nice couch he would of crashed here for sure. Or maybe not. Cause he was supposed to be still angry at her.

Vanya’s eyes met his only for a instant but he saw the blame clear within them. The blame she held for herself. It would of been funny if it wasn’t so stupid. Vanya blaming herself when it had been the stalker fucker who stabbed him.

So instead of responding she went back to focusing on his wound. Fuck. What was with his siblings and _guilt_?

“You need to get out of here.” It only took ten seconds of his wound being covered for Ben to speak up. “He could come.” _Oh yeah_. Both Klaus and Vanya had known it. Stalkers knew where you lived. That was a duh. Except Vanya hadn’t heard Ben, and was instead staring intensely at his wound like somehow she’d be able to fix it more than they already had.

She was still shaking, and Klaus knew it wasn’t from the cold. It sure as hell _was_ still cold but her shaking wasn’t from that. Nope. “ _Klaus_!” Ben exclaimed, annoyance leaking through. No, wait, not annoyance. Worry. Concern. Ugh.

“I know a motel.” He said, as if that was a good leeway into discussion. Vanya, unfortunately for her, had known him for the entirely of his life. So, she gave a nod. Then she started to pack.  

  


With her apartment door shut behind her, Vanya found herself wishing she would never have to come back. _He_ had been in there more than once. He had watched her sleep and drew a picture. He knew every bit of her face. He had drawn it perfectly, not sparing a detail.

She still had the art crumpled in her pocket. She had been planning to show one of the officers before everything walked straight into hell. After Klaus’ wound was as patched up as it could be and he’d suggested a motel she moved fast. She took the biggest bag she could find and packed essentials. Money, food that wasn’t the healthiest but would work in the meantime, and medical supplies incase something happened with her brother’s wound.

Vanya even left her violin.

There was no use in carrying it. It was useless in the meantime while they were potentially running for their lives (cause he would of killed Klaus back then _, for sure_ he would of. Who knows what he would of done to _her_? The prospects were frightening.) There was also the fact that he had recited her music as how she lured him. Her laugh and her legs too but she couldn’t leave those behind. (When she tried to think of the last time she had laughed she couldn't remember. How long had he been watching her?)

She doubted he’d like it (Klaus had more of a style then her) but he’d wear one of her winter coats anyhow. He had to, she wouldn’t let him leave without being bundled in this cold. So Vanya took out the warmest of her coats (not like there was much to choose from, she only owned three) and laid it upon the couch.

“Here.” It wasn’t fancy much of all. Not like the coat that now had blood on it and was on the ground now after having given Klaus a proper bandage. Instead of seeing his reaction, Vanya turned to grab another coat for herself. The one she herself had been wearing had Klaus’ blood on it too, on it’s sleeves and its side from when she had helped him walk. So she discarded it, and grabbed a different one. It wasn’t as warm, not at all. She could of tried to wash the blood out of the on she wore. _Except_ … except that was also the jacket she wore when he was on top of her and she _just_... she couldn't stand the sight of it.

At the back of the closet her eyes fell upon a item she hadn’t remembered having. “ _Yes_.” It was a quick murmur but her relief in finding something of use was clear.

She heard Klaus make a curious sound behind her. “Ssis?” He tried to sound stable, despite the fact he was still in horrible pain. The slur was clear.

Vanya reached into the closet, pulling out the walking cane. “Do you think this could help?”

Klaus made a face. “Where didya get one of those?” A little more excited he asked. “Did you steal it from dad?”

Did dad even use a cane? If anyone it was Pogo who did. However, she shook her head cause it was _neither_ and she wasn’t a _crook_. “A few months ago I had a thing.”

“A thing?” He repeated more interested. Klaus glanced to the side, a small eye role following like something annoying was said though nothing had been said at all. Maybe it was a ghost. Vanya had little energy to ask.

His question. Her _thing_. It hadn’t been something she ever had to admit to cause no one ever really asked during the time it actually did happen. No one cared. Quite frankly she was embarrassed. A bit ashamed.

“I forgot my violin. I was gonna be late and I was freaking out and the elevator wasn’t working so I was going down the stairs and tripped.” Not the whole truth. Not really. Her eyes refused to meet his as she spoke, so that was a giveaway too. Yet she couldn't help it.

She was a shit liar.

Klaus gave a _look_. He knew she was lying, though Vanya would argue it was more along the lines of fibbing. Maybe a white lie? He was always the best liar of them all when he needed to be, and thus was the best at catching one. Yet he didn’t push for the truth. For that, she was grateful.

He was a bit kooky with the cane though. Kooky was a weird word but it was better then thinking of it as crazy or nerve wracking the way he handled the cane. It was like Klaus was trying to put on a show despite his pain.

 _Dammit_ . It was a thought she hadn’t realized, and now that it was here. Well. They’d get there soon. Once they did. _Then_ it would happen.

They’d been through three cabs. Klaus was kinda smart about it. Kinda as in actually _very_. Switching them during busy streets and making sure they couldn’t be followed. Briefly Vanya wondered if it was a skill he picked up as a superhero or as a drug addict.

The motel itself was a ways away from her apartment. It was small, unpopulated and kinda perfect it seemed.

“I’m gonna stay over here and you go get us in.” Klaus declared. He dug into his pockets and they seemed to be bigger than she thought cause he pulled out a pair of _glasses_. They were the square kind you saw on TV, then he was putting them on her.

Vanya was a bit struck in silence for a moment cause _what was he doing_? Klaus on the other hand seemed to be looking at her like something was missing.

“Could you do a british accent?” He asked. At her expression of _‘What the fuck_?’ Klaus exclaimed. “It helps! The desk person is gonna be like a british girl came in here with glasses if everyone comes looking for us. It’s perfecto.”

She gave him one last look before giving it a go. “How does this sound?” It was the best accent she could attempt.

“You sound Australian.” Klaus spoke as if he were the expert on the topic. “Could you try Texan?”

“ _Klaus_!” Her tone was hushed as not to alert the motel manager (or maybe employee) only a little ways away.

“Fine fine…” He said, waving her off. “Go with the Australian one. Call them mate.”

“Mate.”

“Yes!”

She let out a exasperated sigh. “Okay.”

Then Klaus gave her the most ridiculous thumbs up she’d ever seen. He waggled them, as if it’d give her more confidence. Then Vanya was heading away. The wind picked up again, and she glanced back to see how Klaus was fairing, briefly curious if he was still giving the thumbs up. He wasn't, instead her brother was leaning on the cane looking utterly weary. He mumbled something not aimed at her and Vanya continued towards the clerk, keeping in mind just what she had to do once a room was gotten _. He had to be safe_. That wasn’t guaranteed if she were around him.

She adjusted the glasses a little bit and felt a lump in her throat at the sight of the clerk. A mass of dark curly hair. _Just like_ **_him_ **. She hadn’t seen much of it under that beanie but after Klaus had tackled him the beanie went into the wind.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Then the clerk turned around. It was a woman. Hadn’t she known that? She saw a glimpse of them before the cab dropped them off, she had known and yet--- she shut her eyes and tightened her hands into fists. _She was such a coward_.

Getting the room went fast. She needed one room, two beds and that was that. Vanya attempted the accent but it came out weak. She went on anyway, despite the bit of a strange look the clerk had given her. She paid in cash, and then finally had the key and room number in hand.

“Well that took forever.” Klaus commented once she approached. He was trying to hide how tired he was, how much pain he was in. She saw it in the slight tremble his hand did. The way he looked so utterly beat. There was also the shiver because it was still so horribly cold out. It couldn’t of been easy on his injury.

Seeing those small things only deepened her resolve.

“Come on. You seem sleepy.” She noted, her own voice almost driftlike. Klaus made a face at her but nonetheless followed. Lucky for them the room wasn’t too far away.

The room itself was as nice as motel rooms got. It was nicer than her room growing up, and arguably better than her apartment. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and made sure the windows were locked as well. She check three times. Then another forth one to be safe. She was paranoid. Or was it really paranoia when you knew someone was after you?

Klaus himself was flickering through the channels before finally landing on a rerun of _Friends_. A small chuckle left him, soon afterward replaced by a wince of pain.

He couldn’t even laugh because of her.

“I like this ep.”

“You like all episodes.” Vanya spoke before even thinking it through. Her tone was teasing and only for a moment had a gentle smile been on her lips. She could sit here and tease him about his love for a show about six people in New York only for so long before the reality of everything set its claws in once more.

“Do you?”

The question itself made her blink. “What?”

Her brother’s lips pursed only for a moment before expanding on his words. “What shows do you like?”

 _What shows did she like_ ? Did people ask each other that? Vanya didn’t recall anyone ever asking her before. Or any of her interests actually. Unless they were awkward first dates that is. Even then, neither guy or girl were too keen on hearing about the violin and besides that, well. Vanya herself was hardy interesting. _Extra ordinary_.

“I uh… “ there were some she liked, though not too many. “Ever heard of Brooklyn 99?” She tried, a bit sheepish to see his reaction.

“That’s the show about cops.” For moment she was ready for rejection. Which was silly, cause someone disliking a show you liked wasn’t rejection of you. Plus it was about cops and everyone knew Klaus wasn’t big on cops so-- _so then he smiled_. “Fuck yeah I’ve heard of it. I love it.”

And then Vanya laughed because-- why did she feel so relieved? What was so relieving about her and her brother knowing the same stupid TV show (actually very _good_ TV show but _still_ ).

Klaus sat up, trying to hide his flinch as he did so. Vanya grimaced at the sight of it.

“Why did you need the cane?” He asked, and there was no lying this time.

Even if she wanted to, she just… couldn’t. So instead she let out a sigh and took a seat on her own bed. Her lips pressed together, trying to think of the best way to start. Recall just _where_ to start from.

“I saw you, Diego and Alison in one week.” Outwardly the sentence explained nothing. Yet, it also did. Cause a dawning realization passed her brother’s face.

“The book day.”

Is that what he called it? It wasn’t the day her book got published. It was the afterwards when she first saw them after they read it. Diego had come into rehearsal and he looked like he had so much to say, _so much_ , and then he looked at her straight at her. Their gaze held only for a moment before he went silent and stormed out. Of course, Vanya went after him. It was on the street in which he screamed at her. Not screamed, more like he made her regret even breathing. He didn’t mean all he said (cause if he actually did Vanya _would_ stop breathing) but it still hurt. Especially cause he hurt. She hurt him.

Then there was Allison. Who had looked at her like she was a stranger, a nobody, a nothing. It was worse than dad, Luthor, Mom and Pogo’s silences. It was almost funny cause usually Allison did the most damage with her words. This time she did it with a single look.

Finally there had been Klaus.

By the look on his face it seemed he remembered that day all too well.

She had been doing a reading. Not too many people. Except then he came in. Less came in, more like he’d been at the place already. Their eyes met that day. She remembered how much it hurt because there was… there was nothing in them. No light, no happiness, no anger, not anything. It was much like Allison but so much worse. Allison was forcing herself not to care. Klaus _wasn't_ caring. Cause Klaus was loud, and even if he was annoyed or angry he cared enough to say so. That time, he hadn’t. Their eyes had met. Then he left.

It was so un-Klaus like. It hurt. It hurt like a gaping wound in her chest. Like the gaping wound he got in his stomach from saving her.

The silence between them was deafening and Vanya wanted nothing more then to go into a corner and just stop. Stop it all. Stop running, stop talking, stop feeling, just stop it all.

Instead of that. Klaus spoke. “I was high as fuck that day.”

 _What_?

“I wanted to yell at you.” He went on. “Or just like… burn your book. Or shred it. Or some shit like that. Then I saw you and I was going to do that.” She could picture it. Klaus in front of everyone, security coming along. What would she of done? She wouldn’t of let them just throw him out but-- _what would she of done_? “Except I felt like I was going to throw up,” Klaus went on. “And I didn’t want to projectile vomit all over you.”

He wasn’t lying. She was sure of it. However he _was_ uncomfortable. She, quite frankly, didn’t blame him. Vanya was uncomfortable herself. Emotions were hard. Probably because-

“Fuck dad.” Klaus said, not as if he was thinking the same thing cause Vanya was sure he had been.

She had nothing much more to say about that beyond agreement. It only occurred to her once Klaus rolled over and began attempting to sleep that she hadn’t actually said what happened that she had needed the cane for.

It wasn’t long before light snoring was coming from her brother’s form. So, Vanya took a steep breath in and considered her actions.

The plan had been to talk to him first, then do it. _Except she was also a coward_. So instead she began looking for something to write a note on.

  


Klaus knew his sister was full of shit when she got the cane out because Vanya had always been a horrible liar. However, he would of also known had the words been written down. He would of known if he looked at her eyes or even just heard her speak. Cause a one simple fact.

Vanya didn’t forget shit. Not the horrible shit they went through, not to take her stupid pills (which she brought with them, of course) nor vitamins. She would never in a million years forget her damn violin. So thus, a bold faced lie.

He let it go because his wound hurt like hell and Ben told him not to push it. Stupid Ben, all ghosty and wise. Then he used his cab routine when someone was trailing him (which happened way more then he’d ever admit) and found them a motel. Less found and more returned to. He’d crashed here his fair share of times. Klaus figured having Vanya get the room was a smarter idea then someone seeing him and groaning. Then he got out his fake glasses (he didn’t always have them on him, just like 37% of the time cause for some reason glasses, accents and different hair made people think you were someone new?), he convinced her to do the accent and sent her to the desk. Briefly he considered asking to braid her hair (and yes he knew how to braid, he was damn good) but it was _cold_ and he’d rather not have to freeze his fingers to get it done. Quite frankly there was a ton of things Vanya could do to hide herself, mostly cause there was so little she did that defined her.

If someone came looking for them the clerk would recite a girl with an accent and glasses. Hopefully it would be enough. If not. _Well_ . They’d deal. (or maybe they’d die. Or _he_ ’d die and Vanya would be kidnapped by a stalker and as a ghost he’d be yelling at his siblings alongside Ben to fucking realize and do something).

Laying down was nice. The motel beds themself sucked but laying down? Yeah, that was nice. His wound still hurt like hell but he’d deal it. He’d gotten worse as a kid, fuck he’d _seen_ worse. He had seen Diego or Luthor _doing_ worse, or Allison rumouring worse. Ben too, of course. Ben did so much worse (and felt worse too cause he fucking died).

Then there was Friends on the TV. Then talk of B99 ( he could call it that, he was a die-hard fan. Especially cause sometimes it told him what not to do when being arrested and reminded him not _all_ cops were horrible Just most.) and then Vanya was laughing. It was nice too because it happened not so often. Even Ben seemed pleased about it.

Except then the cane lie popped into his head and so he asked. It didn’t mean to pop out. But it did. Then Vanya mentioned the book day. He called it the book day cause it was the first time he saw it on the shelf and Vanya herself since she wrote it. He’d also been high and ready to vomit at the time. So he left. He had considered going back but found himself unable to think of a thing to say to her.

 _Fuck_ , he hadn’t even wanted to see her then. Which was fair. He knew it was fair. Except maybe if he had, maybe if they had seen each other maybe once a month, then _maybe_ she wouldn’t have a fucking stalker. It wasn’t much like him to dwell on regrets though. He’d rather get high and forget, or get drunk. Both if he knew a hospital was close enough and someone to call 911 (He knew many EMT’s personally. It would of been cool except for the fact it wasn’t).

Yet here he was. _Fucking_ _dwelling._ So then he aimed for sleep. Cause in the morning hopefully his wound would hurt some less and they could make a game plan. Decide which sibling to get involved, how to trap this guy, or maybe murder him. There was also the fact the guy might not be following them at all, or had seen the hassle and given up. Except Klaus remembered the way he looked at his sister and he knew that wasn’t the case.

So sleep felt nice. It was a recharge. Maybe Vanya would even make breakfast, or they’d go out for it. He hadn’t had a fresh breakfast since living at home. Part of him doubted Vanya had either. She was good at cooking when it was simple and she kept an eye on it. But there was also the one time she burned water. So it was bit of a coin toss.

But then he awoke to Ben screaming in his ear. He hadn’t a flying fuck what the ghost was saying, the yelling was headache. Once Ben saw his opening eyes he quieted. Well, quieted in a less-yelling sort of way. Not in the way that meant actual _quiet_.

“Thank fuck.” And _wow_ was Ben cursing? “Vanya’s leaving.” Is that why Ben had woken him up? Cause Vanya was leaving? Wait, no. Sleepy brain was sleepy cause _Vanya was leaving and she had a stalker who attacked her once and it was dangerous and she was alone-_ \- in his rush to get up Klaus tumbled from the bed and onto the floor.

“ _Owe_.”

“Klaus!” Then she was still there. That was a victory. Still, Ben looked worried. Vanya looked worried too, except hers was for Klaus while Ben’s was for Vanya herself.

He wondered if it would of mattered to her to know how much Ben cared. No, he knew the answer. _It would_. He didn’t tell her anyway.

Vanya had her hair tied back and running down her right shoulder in a low ponytail. He’d never seen her do that before with her hair, or pretty much anything else. Without even asking him if he needed it she gave her help. Getting him back on the bed and then making sure his wound didn’t reopen.

“You..” He began despite his own pain. “.. I thought we were doin the sibling bonding thing?” _She was leaving_.

Vanya’s face fell.

“Yes.” There was no denial there. Brutal honesty was brutal.

“Naw I get it.” He waved her off. “I’d slow you down, right?” He flashed her a smile because _that_ was how you lied to someone. She wasn’t leaving him because she thought he’d slow her down. Nope, not at all. She was leaving cause she thought it was her fault he got stabbed. He knew it without a doubt and like hell was allowing it. But he wanted to hear her say itself. Maybe then she’d realize how stupid it was.

Her gaze turned from his and onto her hands. They were fiddling with one another in classic Vanya fashion. “You got stabbed Klaus.”

“I get stabbed a lot!” He retorted. “This happened to be a bit sharper then the usual needle.” That was a good joke. Yet she turned to him with a ferocious glare he hadn’t known his meek sister had been capable of.

Then her face shifted from a ferocious glare to utter concern because _fuck_ was he bleeding again? Vanya stood up without saying anything, charging towards where she had been supposed to be sleeping (the bed wasn’t even unmade). Atop it had been all medical supplies she brought with them, plus cash too. Food too. Fuck was she preparing to leave this here with him? What was she gonna take for herself?

Then she was doing the medical thing. There was a intensity to her expression, like making sure he was okay was the most important thing in the world. Behind her Ben was watching them far more quiet then he usually was. Her hand was atop his lips, not in the ‘oh my gosh!’ sort of way with the full palm, but with his thumb turned up and the rest of his hand in a fist like he was in deep thought.

“If you go on your own Ben would _never_ forgive me.” He said, hoping that alone would dissuade her. At such words though she didn’t even freeze in her task of making sure his wound was taken care of better. She cared though, he saw in her eyes. He hoped Ben did too.

“If you got killed and it was my fault I’d never forgive myself.” She said the words so simply. Like they were a calm fact and not a omission of such love. Part of him was glad cause if she had been crying when she said them he would of broken just bit. Not sure if it would of been in the bent way, or cracked, but he would of, without a doubt, just _broken_ . Cause the words themselves alone were just far too kind and he’d be way too grateful and it was just _way_ too emotional.

Another things to add to his folder of reasons for saying _Fuck you dad_. Cause the simple bit of her loving him so much should not of shaken him as it did.

Before another thing could be said there was crash. Not just a crash but a shatter. Through the window. A person.

A person busted in through their motel window. Decked in black and with a _stupid_ domino mask on. Klaus realized it fast cause he only knew one was a flashy drama queen who liked to make entrances (besides himself of course).

Vanya was less fast to realize. First, she looked terrified. He saw it. Utterly and completely terrified. Her face had changed in a instant. So _scared_ , so _pale_ and utterly _still_ . Then that changed. Like a switch, her eyes were on his wound and there was _determination_. Wow. Then, she grabbed his cane and whirled around to attack with it.

He would of been struck at how badass she was if he wasn’t so touched she was trying so hard to protect him. If her earlier words didn’t make him emotional that sure as fuck did. He’d never seen such a furious look on her before, so ready to take on whatever would try to hurt him.

Unfortunately for her, that was Diego.

Their brother caught the cane in hand, and most likely would of redirected it as his own attack or threw a knife hadn’t the assailant been their sister.

Once realized it was Diego the cane dropped so Diego remained the only one with a grasp on it. Then Vanya dropped too. Her shoulders sagged in relief, and silent tears fled down her cheeks.

She really thought it was the stalker. She sincerely thought so and was ready to take them on with a cane. She was ready to take on a guy who had carried a knife on him and who broke into her apartment and who stabbed her brother. With a cane.

His sister was a bit of a dumbass (sorta like him).

She had also been incredibly scared. Her shoulders shook and Vanya wiped away her tears like she should of been ashamed of them. He wished he could tell her not to be, but then he’d be a hypocrite.

Diego, on the other hand, remained looking absolutely bewildered on what the fuck was going on. Klaus would of given him a quick rehash except he made a stupid entrance, scared their sister too, so for now Diego could stew in his own confusion.

“I thought you were kidnapped.” He said as if that was explanation. Which, admittedly, made sense. For Diego there wasn't much justification needed to jump through a window. He thought Klaus was kidnapped, jump through a window. His sandwich was missing, jump through a window. Potato Pototo.

 

Diego was weird around people when they cried. He was never much good at comforting and his and Vanya’s relationship was already fractured to the point of hell as it was. Still, Klaus wished he did more then awkwardly move around her, stare at her for a moment before turning around sharply like somehow it was wrong to care about their sister.

Vanya, on the other hand, was trying to pull herself together.

But she couldn't stop shaking.

Diego, try as he might to hide it, was without a doubt concerned. About both Vanya and the vicious stab wound to Klaus’ abdomen. So, in typical Diego fashion, he found something else to do instead of talking about it.

“Let me take a look at that.”

There hadn’t been much of a discussion about it before Diego himself was taking a look at the stab wound. There was a stillness to his expression, far less calculated then usual. Klaus would of tried to figure it out more if he wasn’t so focused on Vanya. She was still not alright, like at all. But instead of just standing there catatonic she was cleaning up the broken glass with shaking hands. If she got hurt he was blaming Diego for breaking it in the first place.

Something told Klaus that if she did end up getting hurt she wouldn't comment on it. Lucky for him (and Vanya herself) Ben was keeping an eye on her.

“I’m surprised they aren’t here.” It was the first thing she said since Diego’s entrance. Her tone was small. “The owner I mean. Or whoever’s at the desk…” She wasn’t looking at them, eyes still on the glass she was picking up. Still shaking. Maybe the shaking was a little from the cold now without a window in the room. Her hair in a more messy bun now, the low ponytail had come undone when she swung at Diego.

“I told them what I was doing.” Diego said, not glancing towards their sister.

Klaus gave a low whistle in a way he knew would piss their brother off. “You getting good at this. Do you have a window guy on speed dial yet?” Diego shot him a glare cause Klaus knew his brothers hobbies all too well, and how they included swinging in through windows _way_ too much.

With a look of annoyance on his face, Diego gave leeway and a bit of his own explanation. “Do you have any idea how embarrassing it to get a call from god damn Mitch Bellows saying about my idiot brother?”

Klaus feigned a gasp. “Dick cop! That was dick cop, right?”

Diego gave an eye roll but there was affection in it, also agreement too. Vanya remained silent, and if she didn’t pipe in soon he’d address it.

He hoped she did. Klaus wasn’t big on the whole ‘addressing things’ thing. Unlike Ben who was staring at Vanya with concern and Klaus knew the look on his face which meant he wished he was alive right now so he could talk to her.

Ben and Vanya hadn’t been too close when he was alive. Not really. Klaus himself hadn’t been close to her and yet here they were. Worrying about each other all so damn much (except Vanya about Ben, of course. Cause she didn’t know he was currently haunting them.).  

Diego though, was a different story. More complicated one. Still love (because that’s what fucking families did. Love and all that shit.) but far more complicated. He made it complicated. With the bad attitude. Klaus would of been chill if it was just against Luthor but over the years that disdain spread to them all. In fact, after the book, Vanya had been the target of most of it.

If he said something, made _one_ insult against their sister, Klaus was prepared to sock him in the face.

So far though Diego had been treading lightly. “I paid your damn bail. You owe me.” He declared and left just how much Klaus owed him open to interpretation. “Now what the hell happened?” He redid Vanya’s bandage work, potentially the most experienced of them all. Vanya didn’t even seem to care or take offense to it. Probably cause she cared about Klaus too much.. And thinking about that brought back that damn heavy emotion that he hated

“It was the other dudes fault,” Klaus began, and Vanya’s gaze shot to him. _Fear_ deep within it. “The shop owner.” He spoke, and the relief upon her was ever so clear. “He instigated me. Plus bladder-”

“Not the fucking peeing.” Diego was fast interrupt, looking revolted at the little Klaus had shared.  Vanya herself looked a bit confused too but didn’t comment.“The stab wound you idiot. What happened?” then, he looked between Klaus and Vanya both. “What. Happened.”

Vanya shot him a pleading look. Part of Klaus wondered if it meant to tell Diego all of it for her or none of it at all. He was pretty sure she’d rather he not know at all.

 _Except_.

Except if it had been the stalker breaking in Vanya’s cane would of been easily stopped by him just like was by Diego. Klaus could of died very easily. Vanya could of died too. Or worse. The thoughts of the worse things that could of happened to his sister made his stomach drop.

“There was a guy.” He began, and Diego seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. Not much of a shocker there.

“And?”

“I fought him.”

“You fought him.”

“Yep.” a pause. “Don’t you wanna know if I won?”

“You got stabbed. You didn’t win.”

Diego wanted answers. Honestly, so did Klaus. Wanted to know who the stalker was, the best way to make him hurt and one other very important thing.

“How’d you convince the clerk to give you our room?” His statement before made it seem like he didn’t kill her. Which was good.

“Badge.” A fake one, of course.

“How’d you find us?” It was Vanya who spoke up this time.

Diego turned toward their sister. His expression was calculated, and Klaus was pretty sure he thought they were at fault. “I got the call. Bellows was screaming cause of you so I paid the fucking bail.”

“But Klaus ran from police custody.” Vanya pointed out. Paying bail wasn’t a thing you could do once you ran and were no longer in the prison anymore.

Diego’s expression didn’t falter in the slightest as he spoke. “We worked out.”

Klaus, on the other hand, widely broke into a grin. “You kicked his ass.” Was that too much excitement in his tone? He didn’t give a damn. He wanted pictures. He heard Ben give a chuckle, though his brother was choosing to remain mostly quiet for the time being. Out of all their siblings if it was Diego who realized Klaus was talking to someone he’d push the hardest to know who.

“I was ready to leave it at that.” Diego continued. “Then Officer Grant came in and said he’d found blood in the direction you had been running.”

Well yeah there had been blood. He’d been bleeding.

It was a bit nice that Diego took the sign of blood being there to track him down. Less nice though cause it could of been for anyone else too. He liked playing hero. Klaus just had to remind himself that he did or else he’d get tricked into false feelings of kindness and love. (Not that Diego was trying to trick him. Diego was just Diego.)

“So you tracked us down.” Vanya’s tone was still quiet. She wanted to know more. Klaus would be able to guess though, that Diego knew motels were his thing when laying low.

“With your Diego knowledge.” He said the words teasingly, but also so Vanya knew this was a _Diego_ thing. Not a person thing. Not something a stalker would know. _Diego_. They were safe. (and if they ended up not being safe Diego was here so they could watch the guy be stabbed to death. Fun.)

“Now could you tell me why you two are hiding out in a motel room, you fought someone and Vanya seems-” He cut himself off cause even if Diego was an a idiot he could realize when to shut his mouth. (Well, at least when it pertained to their sisters. He hd a harder time shutting his mouth and stopping himself from going too far if it was Luthor or Klaus himself he was fighting wtih).

Klaus looked to their sister, hoping the two words _‘Vanya seems’_ weren’t all too much damaging. Instead, they seemed to spur her in a way. She stood up from where she’d been cleaning up the glass and spoke a single sentence as clear as day.

“I have a stalker.”

Well, that seemed to shock their brother. “ _You_?”

Klaus threw a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer on all medical stuff because my medical knowledge is limited to Grey’s Anatomy and too much TV. Also after rereading it I wonder if maybe the cane doesn’t really fit with a stab wound? But I’m keeping it in cause I like how it all works out lmao. I was also intending to do the cane story truth from Klaus’ POV but it ended up being Vanya's? I also intended to do the full truth in one swing and get it done this chap not to leaveya in too much suspense but welp that ain’t how it worked out lmao. Also I was struggling to remember of Allison was spelt with two L’s or one for some reason. Originally I was gonna have Diego either knock on the door or break the lock but then I remembered this was Diego. So yeah, he went through the window. I considered doing the last of it in Vanya’s POV but I wanted Klaus’ thoughts so I went with him instead. Plus he’s fun to write from. I feel like Klaus wasn’t quippy and fun enough but also this is a ultra serious situation, emotional stuff, so I think it’s a viable excuse for it. Also I suck at writing quips lol. Diego coming in was always part of the plan even when I wanted this to be a one shot cause I love his relationship with Klaus and (thou less explored) him and Vanya too. I also have a obsession with the trope of people who care about each other being angry at eahc other but also ready protect the other and fight like hell for them. I have many tropes I’m addicted to (I misspelled it as trapes at first and changed it but its also absolutely right go mispelling woot woot). So there was a moment I was writing this and my mind was buzzing and I realized. Fuck. This thing I hadn’t been planning for was gonna happen. It hasn’t happened yet. But it will next chap <3\. I feel like I could of done a better cliff hanger but eh. Also thanks again for the amazing response to this fic. I don’t think chap three will come as fast as chap 2 but also I never know with myself. I will try thou. (also did anyone notice my stealth bi Vanya? It doesn’t really mean much for the main plot so I’m not tagging it but yeah). Hope you enjoyed!


	3. so happy together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everyone who didn’t get the cane thing! I had a line from Vanya’s POV mentioning she didn’t get to finish the story, sorry if that was all unclear. What happened was when I was writing it sorta just ended up that way thou I intended to do it all at once. The rest of the tale should be finished in this chap! VERY IMPORTANT: if you’re squeamish or get uncomfortable easily please please look up at the tags. I updated them and some crazy stuffs happens in this chapter. Also I sued grammerly for the first time so woo!! And finally thank you guys so much for the positive responses and all the kindness!! It is so appreciated and for sure spurs me onwards to write more!!!!

Diego kept pacing. In typical Diego fashion, disregarding the broken shards of glass on the ground and acting like they weren’t even there. There were intervals where he’d open his mouth to say something but instead didn’t. Opting to continue pacing with that strange look on his face.

Was it really so hard for him to comprehend someone loved her?

 _Loved_. She wondered if it would have been easier for her brother to accept someone loving her if they hadn’t been a stalker. Or maybe it would have been harder. Either way, the reaction alone hurt more then she was able to admit.

The thoughts of it sullied her. After she had quit gathering the broken glass (it was hardly her job or her fault) she’d pulled down her hair. It was times like this Vanya wished she had her bangs back so she could hide behind them. Getting rid of the bangs alone at had been a small rebellion against their father, only for him not to even glance toward her once it happened.

Though Vanya supposed, him not glancing toward her wasn’t something too unusual at all.

Klaus seemed to be drifting to sleep again despite the coldness being without a window produced. He snuggled under the blankets, all too comfortable despite circumstance. That was a bit saddening too. To see her brother so easily adjust to sleeping most anywhere, knowing that he had much experience doing so.

Despite her own reluctance of Diego being around Klaus seemed far more at ease now with him here then he was before without him. He had far more trust in Diego then she did, not that he’d admit it. In fact, she could see him deny it with a joke. She doubted he’d even admit to trusting her. Did he? If he didn’t, well, the lack of trust for her was hardly misplaced after all she did. Diego himself would agree it was _very_ placed, after that book...

Plus her own trust in Diego… she knew he’d protect her if her life was on the line. He liked protecting people, being a superhero, it was what he was good at. Beyond that, however, there was little trust in other things. If it was a gun was pointed at her he’d save her life in a instant. If it was someone treating her cruelly, in that situation she couldn’t see him defending her. Not even before the book was published honestly.

Part of her hoped it was maybe her own fears manifesting. That, when faced with someone’s cruelty, her siblings would protect her. She had to remind herself that thinking like that was childish. She was grown. An adult. They’d save her life, yes. That was what they did. Expecting anything beyond that was her being foolish.

 _Foolish_. Her eyes fell on the sleeping Klaus. The moment the stalker ordeal was done with he’d be on his way. She was sure of it. It still hurt to think about though. And, once again, stupid on her part. She’d been the one prepared to leave him hours ago. Yet here she was feeling sad at the thought of him leaving her.

She was a hypocrite.

“Up,” Diego said as if that single word offered any explanation at all. She heard Klaus groan behind her and pull the blankets over his hands. The sight of it almost made her smile. The _almost_ being because today still happened, and she couldn’t forget that anytime soon if she tried.

“We need to get going now. You have a stalker.” The disbelief in his own words was clear, the situation he’d been continuously trying to wrap his mind around for the past few minutes was still apparent and hanging over them like a guillotine.

Vanya wanted to roll her eyes at him. Exclaim that, _yes_ , she was all too familiar with the fact she had a stalker and they came here to lay low and then he jumped in through the window instead of knocking on the door cause he believes heroes need to make _entrances_ . She would've also reminded him that he wasn’t _her_ hero. He was her _brother_. Except, if Diego was there as her brother and not a hero...  who knew if he would have stayed or not.

Maybe she shouldn't have doubted him as much as she did.

But that also came with the question of why should she put her trust in him? What did he do to deserve it? Then she reversed it at herself, cause for some reason her mind was like that. Why should he trust her? Any of them, why should they trust her? _Why should they even care_ ? Then, Vanya reminded herself. She hadn’t asked them to trust her. And Diego hadn’t asked her to trust him. (She _did_ want them to care though, not that she’d ever admit that out loud).

“Go where?”

Vanya was almost surprised to see Diego falter at her questioning him. He must have been used to being questioned after all Luthor liked to play leader and wasn’t a fan of when Diego tried to take the reigns. Yet, he was unused to questions coming from _her_. If Vanya had to bet, none of them were. They expected the shy little ignored girl to just listen when they spoke, cause that’s all she ever did. Then the book happened and everything simply changed in a way that it could never be put back.

Much to her shock, he withheld attitude in his tone. “I have a safe house, we go to stop there for a while and figure out what we’re gonna do.”

“ _You_ have a safe house?” He was under the covers still, but Klaus was still ever challenging. It only took Vanya a moment to see what _you_ had implied by the look on Diego’s face. She knew it all too well.

“It’s Dad’s safe house.”

“It used to be.” He responded quickly, defensively, and Vanya wanted to _laugh_ cause when did Sir Reginald Hargreeves give _anything_ up?

Diego pressed his lips together, slivers of doubt clear in his expression. “After I…” After he started as a vigilante separately from the Academy, Vanya guessed. “Pogo gave it to me.”

Pogo, of course. Though she doubted there was any sort of way their father was unaware of it at all.

“It’s the one with the balcony.” He spoke as if she’d know what he was talking about. Diego seemed to realize this himself and had the decency to look sheepish.

“I still don’t get that,” Klaus spoke from under the blankets, sounding more awake with each word. Though, there was still grogginess there for sure. “Safe houses are supposed to be, like, safe. Balconies are like… Not. The perfect place to sneak in.” It sounded like he had experience in the topic. Which frankly wouldn’t shock her if he did.

“No one knows about this one or where it is,” Diego said, his arms crossed, impatience clear on his face. “It’s location is secure. If you want physically secure one with security we could go to that one instead.” He seemed frustrated at the prospect though, like the idea that they didn’t think his presence wasn’t enough to make them feel secure was canon aimed at him and his abilities. “It’s farther away from here but-”

“We’ll go to the closer one.” Vanya interrupted, and wow _was_ that the first time she interrupted Diego ever? Even he seemed a bit stunned at it.

The location was secure from all… except for Pogo and their father. But Reginald wouldn't get involved, he wouldn't dirty his hands over stalkers before after all. It was doubtful an exception would be made for his daughter. There never had been before, this was hardly different.

“You wanna see the balcony?” There was light teasing in Klaus’ tone as he finally began to lift the covers from himself. He seemed still sleepy, not well rested at all. Yet, he was better than before. Even only the small bit. She was happy about that.

Vanya gave a shake of her head. “I have work after tomorrow. Or um, the day after tomorrow I guess.” She’d come to the police station after work yesterday (though it felt like forever ago now.) Now here they were, a whole day had passed yet it felt like so much more. She went to work, police station, Klaus, _him_ , and by the time Diego broke their motel window, it was past midnight.

The day they were in, though the sky remained dark, was lucky enough to be an off day. A day off. The kind of day in which Vanya would have gone grocery shopping and plan out her budget. The ‘official’ tomorrow would be work.

“ _Work_ .” Diego said the single word as if it communicated a sentence. Unlucky for her Vanya read this one easily as the _‘are you serious_?’ tone.

“Some of us have to work.” She said the words coldly and Vanya was almost proud of herself. Taking such a tone with her brothers, with anyone, it didn’t come easily to her these days.

However, he still had that look in his eyes, like that wasn’t enough of an answer. So, Vanya continued. “If I miss too many days I won’t make rent.” And if she didn’t make rent, well. She was fucked.

“I figured with all that book money you’d be dandy.” He spoke snidely. Then, for some reason, he continued. The words were muttered, but Vanya heard them clearly. “ _That’s probably how he found you.”_

Then her body was moving on its own and she was storming out. The motel room’s door slammed behind her, mostly cause of the rough wind. She was storming away, and she had no idea where. _Fuck_. She didn’t even have a coat on and it was freezing.

Maybe it was stupid to storm away. No, it _was_. Without a doubt, very stupid. It was freezing, dark out, and she had a stalker for crying out loud. However, the fact was that Klaus had seen her crying more than once today. Diego had only seen when he had broken in. each time she felt so… so vulnerable. So exposed. She couldn’t do that again. At least, not in front of them. A soft sob left her cause she couldn't hold it back any longer. Then, another. Mostly because Diego was probably right. He found her through the book. He probably thought he knew everything about her from the book too.

The pavement was hard and stabbing. It had all the little crooks in that made standing on it barefoot annoying, and sitting on it unbearable. Yet here she was sitting, her knees folded into her chest and her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to calm herself.

She tried not to hate herself for being so so _weak_ . She wanted to be _strong_. Yet here she was, crying, again and again. The one moment she was brave, attacking Diego with that cane in hand, the moment afterward she fell apart so easily.

More sobs rippled from her throat. So did tears. She couldn’t stop. God, Klaus got _stabbed_ . He’d never gotten so injured when they were all superheroes together. One day protecting her and here comes a stab wound. And Diego? Diego didn’t want to be here. He was here because he thought _Klaus_ was in danger. It’d probably be better for them to go on their own. Leave her behind and she’d--- she’d work it on her own. Somehow.

It was then she heard footsteps behind her. They were soft like, not ones of someone who saw tears and felt awkward. _Klaus_ . “I… I know you want to help.” She began, beginning to turn. “But right now I need to be…” _Alone_ . Except, that wasn’t Klaus. It was the women from the front desk when they had checked in. Briefly, Vanya wondered if she was the one Diego talked to, and how she must have taken it when he declared he was going to break one of the windows _but don’t worry I have a window guy_. Or had it been Klaus who mentioned a window guy?

“There’s a call for you.” She said, thumb pointing back to where there was a payphone. “I picked it up but he said he had to talk toya. Very important police matters.” _Police matters_? Maybe it was one of Diego’s cop ‘friends’. After all, he had known one of the cops from before, that’s how he started tracking them down. It made sense he’d inform someone of his location in case things went wrong.

So, she pushed herself up from the ground and approached the payphone. “Hi,” she said, hoping the officer wouldn't hear it in her voice how she’d been crying for what felt like far too long. “I’m Vanya Hargreeves. You said-” Wait, no. The women hadn’t said anything beyond that there was an officer on the other line.

“ _Vanya_ .” It was only after hearing the voice at the other end Vanya remembered Diego _wasn’t_ smart. He didn’t tell anyone his locations, not back then and sure not how.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

“You sound sad. Please don’t be sad.” _Please go away_ . “I know we argued before but it’s all okay. It will be okay. Please don’t cry.” _Please don’t cry_ . When was the last time someone gave a damn about her crying? “I… I don’t want to fight with you. I love you, please don’t hang up. Just listen.” _Hang up_ . _Hang up on him_ . But she didn’t. “Okay, okay. Vanya. _Vanya_ .” He said her name like she meant so much to him. Like he knew her so well. “I never wanted to hurt you, or scare you. I just-- _I_ was hurt. I didn’t react well. I’m sorry.”

“You stabbed my brother.” She shouldn’t be engaging. She should of hung up and ran like hell. “You don’t even know me. So why-” _It didn’t matter why_ . _He was stalking her. It shouldn’t have mattered why_.

“Why do I love you?” He sounded so heartbroken at the question. Heartbroken at the fact she didn’t understand. “You’re… you’re so beautiful. Your music is…” He inhaled in a way that almost made her feel touched. “You were right before. I don’t know all there is about you so let me learn. Please.” He was acting like they were exes. Like, this was a dispute. She ran away, she just had to come home. Like it was so terribly simple.

“You stabbed my brother.”

For the first time, there was silence on the other line.

“He doesn’t love you.” He said it so simply. Like it was a fact. “None of them do. I’m so sorry baby.” _Baby_? “But they don’t. They never have. None of them. I could see it. You could see it too, right? We could be happy together. You and me. I could give you enough love so that you could forget about them. Fuck, we could just erase them all away so they were never there at all. I’ll be enough if you just let me love you. Please.”

Vanya felt like she was going to be sick.

“I don’t want to have to track you down and drag you home. I don’t want to have to hurt you, please don’t make me. I love you. You just need to let me. I’ll make everything better, I’ll make you _happy_.”

“How did you get this number?” The better question was why he wasn’t there himself. Or better yet, if he was there and in hiding where was he so she could sprint in the other direction?

There was silence once more. Until- “Please don’t make me hurt you baby. _Please_.”

Her hand shook. She was scared. Then, hoping to sound more confident then she felt. Vanya spoke. “If you don’t want to hurt me then _choose not to_. I’m not making you do anything. I didn’t ask you to stalk me. I didn’t--”

“Don’t call it that.” His voice was soft. “Please. I hate that word. I love you, Vanya.”

For what felt like the millionth time that night Vanya felt tears form in her eyes. Except, this time. She didn’t falter because of them, or at all. “If you loved me at all you wouldn’t be doing this to me. You wouldn’t of stabbed my brother and you’d tell me _how you got this number_.”

“You… you _bitch_ .” His tone shifted. Vanya found herself unsurprised but unable to respond as he went on. “You’re so ungrateful. Here I am giving all my love to you and you-- you don’t _care_ .” His voice sprung volumes. “I am willing to love you, make you feel safe, _satisfy_ you every night and you-- you don’t even give me the time of day? You call me names-- you call me a _stalker_ when all I’ve done is _love_ you. I drew you an amazing picture, so you knew someone was there watching you. Protecting you! And you could to the police?! You… you’re so _entitled_ . Which is funny, given the fact you have _nothing_ . You don’t have family, you don’t have friends, you hardly have a stable job. No one loves you except me and you spat in my face!” Maybe this was it. He’d decide she wasn’t worth it and give up. Yet, Vanya knew that’d be far too simple. “You’re so lucky that I love you more then anything, that I’ll _forgive you_ if you come back to me. _You come to me_ . Please baby… just submit and behave.” _Submit and behave_ . Like she was a _pet_. “That’s all you have to do and you’re forgiven. That’s all! So just--”

“Give me the phone.” She hadn’t even heard Diego approaching. Yet here he was right in front of her. It was probably him being decked out in black that made him so easy to miss. Or maybe it was her focus being on the rant from her stalker.

Klaus was a little ways behind him, limping on his cane, hurrying to catch up with a hardened look on his face. When she didn’t move fast enough Diego swiped the phone from her hand.

“Hi.” He spoke, and since when could the friendly word _hi_ sound so deadly? “So here’s what’s gonna happen. You have two choices. You could stay the fuck away from my sister, or, _well_. I’m going to gut you either way. So it’s your choice whether to start running or jump on my knife.”

Vanya expected her stalker to hang up. Instead, they responded. She couldn’t hear the words, with the phone being pressed to Diego’s ear. At that moment Klaus finally caught up. And Klaus, the one who always was so quick to joke and have fun, seemed terribly still. Only moving to put his free hand on her shoulder and give it a tight squeeze.

Then Diego broke the payphone. Usually, it was Luthor who fucked up phones and anything he tried to use. He was super strong, it was only natural. Yet here Diego was, breaking a payphone with his bare hands. He inhaled like it was taking everything in him not to murder whoever was closest. “We’re leaving now.”

 

When Vanya stormed out, well, it hadn’t been entirely unexpected. She was never good at confrontation and Diego lived for it. The door slammed behind her and before Diego could take offense Klaus was quick to remind him. “ _Wind_. Remember when we used to leave our windows open so the doors would slam and dad would get so annoyed?”

“He didn’t get annoyed, he got mad and that was _you_.” Diego was quick to retort. It was fair too. Sir Reginald Hargreeves never really did annoyed. Anger was more his style, or (usually in Vanya’s case) indifference. It was something small, and Reginald could never pin all of them so Klaus continued doing it. It was small, easily said as an accident, but it was fun. At least, until it had been Vanya one day. It wasn’t even her own door that slammed behind her when she left the room, she hadn’t even been angry. Yet the door slammed behind her, their dad had a fit (or at least, his version of one) and Klaus stopped.

“I should go after her.” Diego made it sound like a statement but it was without a doubt a question. He’d never been the one good at emotional stuff. None of them had, frankly. They all sucked at it in one way or another. So, Klaus craned his head to see out the window. He saw their sister perfectly, sitting on the ground and crying.

“Tell him not to,” Ben said, his eyes not leaving Vanya. “He’ll say the wrong thing and make it worse.” Which admittedly was a fair point. “Just… give her a moment. Okay? Or just a little bit to get it out.”

 _Get it out_ . It had been easier to think of Vanya as someone cold. Especially after that book. Yet, she was always the one quickest to cry. All of them were damaged. All of them were fragile. All of them had their powers as armor to protect them and to remind themselves how special they were. Vanya had no armor. No reminder she was special. She was _always_ the easiest to cry.

“Well?” Diego’s foot was tapping against the ground impatiently, and did that mean he cared? Or did he just not like sticking around without a thing to do?

“We could see her from the window,” Klaus exclaimed. “When she comes back we’ll leave.” Was this sage advice he was giving? Was he being a _sage_?

“Or when she gets cold.” Ben added, glancing at their sister again.

“When will she be ready to go?” Diego asked, ever impatiently.

“Well, maybe we’d already be gone if you hadn’t told her it was her fault some guy is stalking her and she asked for it.” _Oh wow was that bitter_? Klaus hadn’t meant it to be. He also didn’t regret it one bit.

“I didn’t--” His words gave Diego pause, he could see it on his face.

“If she’s not back in a hour I’ll go talk to her. That good?” And, if it wasn’t and Diego tried to out there and ‘fix’ it himself. Well, he’d flubber it. Klaus was sure of it. It was just the question of tackling him before he got the chance to flubber it or after he did the deed.

Diego looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. Thank fuck for that. So Klaus lent back, switched on the TV and hoped he could sleep for just a bit more.

 

The second time he awoke that night it was the same way he awoke the first time when Vanya was trying to leave (did they really get to talk about that? Should he mention it again?), and that was with Ben trying to awaken him. “ _Ugh_ .” He groaned. “ _What_?”

There was a cease of sharpening cause of course Diego was sharpening his knives cause he was _Diego_ and that’s what he did.  

“I didn’t say shit.” Diego didn’t even spare him a glance. “You ready to get Vanya now?” It hadn’t been an hour, no, but it seemed enough significant time had passed.

“You are,” Ben said, and Klaus had a feeling that if it were possible his brother would have kicked him. “She’s at the pay phone.”

“Wha… why she…?” Ben gave him the look like he should be getting what was going on here.

Then, he did.

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.” He almost fell off the bed again. Almost. Diego, superhero reflexes and all that, was on his feet and caught him easily. “Cane-- cane pretty please with pixies on top.” He gestured to where it’d been disregarded on the ground before and Diego grabbed it. If needed Klaus knew he could get by without it. But it was nice having something to lean on, the stab wound was a bitch and he was still curious about the ending of that story. Vanya had mentioned it being a bad week (AKA the Klaus, Diego and Allison combo) and then he said _‘Fuck dad’_ and went to bed. She never gave him the real answer of how she got it.

“You saying please.” Diego mused. “Never thought I’d see the-- slow down!” Cause Klaus was moving fast and _wow_ he kept doing that lately. “You’re gonna reopen your wound!” Klaus would have gladly pointed out the concern in his tone if he weren’t so worried about their sister.

“Payphone.” He tried speaking Diego language. A single word that had a whole sentence within it. Remarkably, Diego seemed to get it. He slammed the door open and ran pretty damn fast. Klaus went after him, but even without the stab wound he wouldn't have been able to keep up.

Vanya, there she was with the payphone in hand. She had this look on her face and _yeah_ she was crying again but she also looked furious. The cold anger type of way. There was also fear in there too. Somehow, it was all mixed together. Their sister really was a range of emotions.

“ _Give me the phone_ .” Klaus heard Diego loud and clear. He sounded terrifying, like _damn_ . Briefly, he wondered what he would have said if he’d been able to get there first. Would he of knocked the phone from Vanya’s hand. Coaxed her into doing it? Would he go the Diego way and demand it himself? No, he knew what he’d do. He would have asked Vanya for the phone. Convinced her. Then he would have spoken to the stalker. He would have made a joke about the stab wound and in no uncertain terms tell him that making Vanya his target was a _mistake_. He would regret it. He’d give an awesome closer, hang up and who knows what next.

By the time he actually caught up, he heard Diego loud and clear. “You have two choices. You could stay the fuck away from my sister, or, _well_. I’m going to gut you either way. So it’s your choice whether to start running or jump on my knife.” Yep, for all Diego’s faults he sure knew how to be a badass. Klaus would have applauded hadn’t Vanya been there clearly affected by the whole ordeal. So instead, he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. He hoped that was the right thing to do.

The stalker was talking to Diego, and it seemed they had a bit of a motormouth. Then their brother broke the phone, and Klaus found himself wondering just what the fuck the stalker had said to get him that mad. “We’re leaving now.” Diego said and Klaus couldn’t help but agree cause _fuck yeah let’s hit the road_.

Like the drama queen vigilante he was, Diego parked a block away. His car--- wait a moment was that- “Nice Batmobile bro.”

It didn’t take long for Diego to protest. “It’s not--” Yet he didn’t fight. He probably knew it was a fight he couldn’t in because yes it was a damn batmobile  

 

The ride was silent for a little while. Actually, it was a long while. Diego made sharp turns, lots of swerves. Probably to make sure they weren’t being followed. After all, somehow that stalker knew which motel they were staying at. He got his claws into their sister and this time Klaus couldn’t even tackle him for it.

Ben was beside him, silent as ever. Klaus knew his brother well, and out of all the things he hated about being dead this one the very biggest. The uselessness when his family was in peril. He would have offered words of support but, at the moment, he had none. It sucked. Plain and simple as that.

“You guys thirsty?” Diego interjected the silence, and if Klaus didn’t know any better he would have guessed that was _consideration_ in his voice. He pulled into the parking lot of a 711. “I need to go in and grab some shit. If anything happens, at all, scream.” Klaus had no doubt at all he would come running. Diego would jump through the damn window to get to them if he heard so much as a peep.

“Aye aye captain.” He responded playfully. Vanya, on the other hand, hadn’t said a word. She wasn’t asleep, but her head was against the window with a look of intensity on her face. Ben sighed beside him.

Diego gave one last look to Vanya, and _holy crap_ he was worried. Not that Vanya knew, or would believe it, but Klaus saw it. Diego, without a doubt, was worried about their sister. Then he got up and slammed the door behind him, leaving the keys in the ignition.

“Lock the doors.” He spoke from outside. Vanya swiped the button and the doors around them clicked, Diego only left after he double checked to make sure they were locked. Klaus would have called him paranoid if the situation was anyd different. Alas, it was not.

The atmosphere itself felt awkward. So Klaus pressed his lips together, searching for anything, a good conversation to keep afloat Then-- “Your story!” He expressed. “You never finished your story.”

She remained quiet only for a moment before responding. “You said ‘fuck dad’ and went to sleep.” Vanya pointed out, for the first time craning herself back to face him. “I wasn’t going to keep you awake just to finish a story.”

“But I am _so_ curious.” It wasn’t going to be a happy story. He knew it from the moment she lied, to the moment she referenced the week it happened. Yet here he was. Pushing. Next to him, Ben gave a look. Not the judgy kind (for once) just more sorrowful.

“Maybe you shouldn’t…” Ben began to say, only for Vanya to unknowingly interject.

“ _Okay_.” She bit onto her lip for only a moment and Klaus couldn’t help but notice how pale she looked. It was still freezing out, but she wasn’t shivering at all. Like she shivered too much and now she was numb. The look on her face, Klaus would guess it was contemplation. This story must have been a big one. Or one of those stories you thought was big but ended up to be kinda small. Or maybe it was the emotionally big and the physically small.

Either way, he wanted to know. Needed to know.

“It was …” She inhaled and continued. “You know the kind of drunk you only see in movies.” A pause. “Or I guess if you’re you’ve seen it.” Try _been_ it. But he was far past the point of succumbing to such a thing, too used to it. The thought of his sister going through that thought put a bad taste in his mouth. (Briefly, he wondered if they felt this way about the things he did). Her gaze faltered from his, gluing to her hands. “I… I was so so drunk. I was… I saw things.”

 _Hallucinations_. He was all too familiar. “You sure drunk was all it was?” He attempted to joke, maybe lighten the mood.

As always, it didn’t work.

“I saw Five.” There it was again, shaking. Her hands. And here Klaus was sure she was too numb to it after the last 24 hours they had. That’d been a stupid thought. “I also saw Ben.” Her voice broke a bit, and beside him, Ben looked up alarmed. Klaus looked to him for confirmation, cause there was no fricken way she saw--

“I was with you.” He declared and Klaus almost kicked himself for thinking that just for a moment his sister somehow saw the dead too.

“They were so mad at me.” Vanya was looking at him, but also not. A distant look in her eyes. “I was the straw.” Her eyes met his, though the starry gaze remained, and  Klaus couldn't help but think about how small his sister was. She was so small but had so many tears.

“You were a straw.” He repeated, and despite the sting of pain that came from doing so he leaned forward and put his hand atop his sister’s. “You, my dear sister, are not a straw.”

“I broke the camel's back.” She said, still convinced. “I was a straw. The straw. That broke the camel's back. I broke us all.” She exclaimed and _wow_ , Klaus had a lot of cleaning to do because obviously, she couldn’t see straight.

“Sis,” He exclaimed and gave her hands a strong squeeze. “We never had a camel’s back. We were all broken from the ghetto!” Maybe those weren’t the best comforting words. More somber, he went on. “It was Dad’s fault. He broke us. You didn’t break the camels back cause it was broken like… forever ago.” That didn’t seem to be making her feel better. “ _Fuck_ , Ben would be more to blame then you! Cause of the whole dying thing and all!” Ben gave him a look that was a whole new level of _‘what the fuck Klaus’_ in a combo with _‘Shut the fuck up Klaus’_ but the last one was what made it rare _‘Thats stupid and nonsensical but keep being there for her cause I fucking can’t_.’

Finally, Klaus cupped his sister’s face making sure her eyes connecting with his so she could see how earnest he was. “There was no backbreaking. Just leg breaking. Now you saw Five and Ben. What else?”

She seemed hesitant to say as if it’d somehow ruin the memory of them. Little did she know Ben ruined the memory of himself every day (kept making the legacy greater and greater because he was so fucking kind. The fucker.) “They told me I was the straw. They yelled at me cause I broke us. I thought I did too.” Despite his hand on her cheek, her eyes fell. “So I was gonna get a cab and go to my editor’s office and retract the whole book.” Was that t hing people could do? “Cause I was drunk and _somehow_ that made sense.” Maybe not. He’d have to look that up sometime. “But then I was walking down the stairs and I tripped.”

This time, unlike before, he believed her. Vanya’s lips pressed together only for a moment, she was still doubtful but continuing despite it. “A neighbor of mine brought me to the ER but it was only a fracture, luckily.”

Klaus gave a chuckle. “Friendly neighbor you got there. If any of my neighbors saw me all broke they’d flee.”

Her brow quirked. “You have neighbors.”

He smirked. “I am a man of many many mysteries that are very mysterious.”

Vanya laughed, and it felt like music to his ears.  

There was a knock at the window and Diego was out there. He was waiting for Vanya to open up. She gave a look to Klaus and he suddenly remembered the one time they were 13 and he got back from a mission. It’d been a typical mission, easy, and he was only bleeding a little. So he fucked with her. Told her he got severely hurt, he could _die_. It had been funny until Vanya burst into tears. Then less funny. Ben had comforted her, told her Klaus was being a dick, and that everything was okay. He also smacked him upside the head. Not enough to hurt but enough so hopefully Klaus would remember to not mess with their sister about possible injuries.

The click was made, and Diego opened the backseat first to swing his two bags in before shutting it behind him and taking up the driver’s seat. So Klaus, cause he was _himself_ and ever so curious, took it upon himself to check out the double bags. Imagine his surprise when the first thing he saw was a small bag of Gummi Bears.

“Since when do you like candy?” He spoke, on the verge of laughter. It was only when he saw Ben with a smile on his face that Klaus knew he was missing something.

“It’s not for me,” Diego said sheepishly. “You--” He turned to look at his sister. “You used to… d-do you still?” Oh. Oh boy. That was… so nice? So un-Diego like, and unexpected but… really nice.

Vanya looked touched too. Shocked of course too, but very touched. Her lips parted agape as if she were a loss for words. Klaus didn’t blame her.

“Do y-you?” Diego repeated, cause he was Diego and he couldn’t see just by the look on her face how much this meant to her.

“I do,” Vanya said breathlessly. “I… I still like Gummi Bears.”

“Good,” Diego said, beginning to start up the engine. Ignoring the fact he just did something so very kind and small but touching all the same. Awkwardly, he tacked on. “There’s also some-”

“ _Sour Patch_!” Klaus exclaimed, fiddling through the bag to find a pack of them. “You got me my sour patch watermelons.” They weren’t his favorite candy. Klaus liked most candies equally, unlike Vanya who spent her childhood obsessed with Gummi Bears. Stil,l he was glad he was thought of. He hugged the Sour Patch Watermelons to his chest and tossed Vanya’s Gummies at her.

Vanya let out a small giggle and Klaus saw a hint of a smile tug at Diego’s lips, only for it to vanish as fast as it came about.

“What did he say to you?” It wasn’t out of nowhere. Diego was going to ask this always, one way or another. It’d only been a matter of time. Part of Klaus wondered if he got the candy to soften the blow of it.

“Which time?” Vanya responded while she opened her pack of Gummi Bears. She was trying to be nonchalant. Klaus would have envied the attempt if she had succeeded in it.

“The first time.” Diego spoke. “What did he say to you? Do?” The inquiry in itself felt like… intense. It hadn’t been something Klaus had thought to ask her. She had been shaken to her core that day. Well, yesterday. Hours ago. He saw no need for her to rehash the details of it. If it were Klaus himself he wouldn't have wanted to. But Vanya wasn’t him.

Her eyes looked a bit glassy for a moment as if fighting the memory. Then she shut them. Like what came next would be hard to say. “He was-- I know he was speaking out of his---” Her gaze fell to the car’s floor and Klaus wanted to tell Diego to stop the car. He wanted to tell him to get the fuck out so Vanya didn’t have to answer this. Instead, she went on. “He said… he said it was my music. And my laugh.” Her eyes, there were tears welling in them. She didn’t let out a sob, or anything like it. The tears were involuntarily, and she looked embarrassed by them. Her hands knotted around the fabric of her pants and she went on. “And my… my legs. And I thought about that one-- cause I haven’t worn shorts in months and I don’t keep my windows open and even if I did I don’t normally--” She was defending herself, it felt like. Like somehow they assumed it _was_ her fault cause she wore shorts one day.

Ben had his face in his hands. Not the usual palm to face but more like he couldn’t bear hearing what Vanya was saying. Klaus didn't blame him.

“Did he say anything else?” Diego questioned, stonefaced. Except, also not. Klaus knew his brother well enough to see the emotion poking through. The fury at the situation. That this happened to Vanya. The guilty that he hadn’t been able to protect her. Klaus either, given the way his hand clenched every time he saw a glimpse of the stab wound.

Her lips parted, there was more to say but it was even harder to admit. Her fists balled once more, scrunched up so tight Klaus was scared she may burst. “I remember every word of it.” She declared. “Telling you won’t help. So-”

“Did he want to rape you.” The question was blunt, brutal and Klaus would have faked a gasp hadn’t it been so serious. “Vanya?”

It was a question Klaus himself had thought over before. He’d never been brave enough to ask before. Diego, however, was never one to let common sense or decency get in his way.

Vanya looked more than shaken by the question. She turned pale. Wetness tracked down her cheeks, silently racing. _She was so scared_. Behind him, he heard Ben inhale. Scared of what her answer could be.

“He told me I’d learn to love him. It never came up but I do... “ She refused to meet anyone’s eyes. “I think he’d do it if he wanted to. If I _‘made him’_. Everything he did he said I made him do but I-”

“Don’t defend yourself.” Diego cut off.

Klaus sharply turned to him. Rage flaring.“If you’re implying what I think you’re fucking implying--”

Diego looked alarmed, which meant that he hadn’t even realized he’d done it. That Vanya was shaking even more so now, and it was his fault and _yes_ he should feel fucking guilty. “N-no.” It was a small stutter. Diego was quick to shake himself out of it and focus his attention on Vanya instead. “It’s not your fault. At all.” He stated without hesitation. “You need to know that. Whatever that fucker has done or said, he’s wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong Vanya.” Klaus really believed him too. Hew hoped Vanya did as well.

She looked up at Diego. God, she looked so tired. Briefly, Klaus wondered when was the last time she got any sleep at all?

“You never told me how you knew about him.” He felt stupid asking now, so late. Diego was probably going to ask eventually, but Klaus stole that thunder cause _how_ could he have not of asked? “At the police place-”

“The precinct.”

“-when dick cop and rookie cop asked-”

“Mitch and Rupert.”

“-as I was saying- _wait--_ Rupert? He looked so young!”

“He _is_ young.”

“But his names _Rupert_.” The banter was nice and familiar. Vanya looked amused too, despite her redrimmed eyes. There was a small smile on his face and Klaus never felt so happy making someone else smile. Still, he had to ask. He wanted to know. “How’d you know Vanya?”

Her smile faded, and her lips pressed together. She adjusted in the car seat to reach into her pocket and pull out a crumpled piece of paper. Had she had that the whole time? Then she uncrumpled. Sure there was still creases in it but the picture was clear. The drawing, of Vanya, fast asleep. “He broke into my apartment and left this for me. Then he said it was a present when I-- when he…” She trailed off, remaining to avoid eye contact.

Diego stared at the drawing. While Klaus himself had been able to glance and look away their brother couldn’t take his eyes off. At least until another car was honking out them. Their brother got his head back in the game and hit the pedal.

One moment he had been seated behind Diego, Sourpatch Watermelons in hand, and the next he was flying.  

Another car hit them. It slammed straight into them. It was the kind of crash that didn’t happen accidentally. Especially cause they had a stalker on their tail. The car did the thing where it flipped. Funny thing was though, Klaus was in the backseat and what adult over 21 wore seatbelts right? So, he did a bit of the flying thing too. He would have graded it a C-, the C for it being an experience he won’t forget and the minus for the rest of it. Then, well. The world did the thing where it went black.

Fuck the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vanya awoke with a gasp. It was the kind of gasp you had after you’ve been drowning and finally obtained air again. It felt sorta like that too. The world around her was a blur and _fuck_ her head hurt. Had she fallen asleep against the passenger seat window? _Diego---_ … this wasn’t Diego’s car. Diego’s car had gone flying. Where was Diego? Where was Klaus? Where was _she_? Her eyes pinned to what was right before her eyes.

The same store as before. The same 711 Diego had stopped at. “ _What the fuck_.” She muttered the words in a whisper, undoing her seatbelt and wrenching open the passenger seat door. She had to run. She had to get away as fast as she could and run like hell.

It only took a mere second after leaving the car for her to spot him inside the store, and of course, for him to spot her. The items in his hand dropped like bricks onto the ground, the employee began to yell at him but Vanya couldn’t stay to hear what they said cause she was running-- she had to run. _She had to get away_.

She had to call the police, fuck she’d even call Allison or Luthor, even their _dad_ . What if Diego and Klaus were dead now? What if they died because she’d been too stubborn and stupid and-- a cry left her lips cause he was _fast_ and he-- somehow he fucking caught up.

Maybe if she just kept going, maybe she’d stay out of his reach, maybe-- a _shriek_ left her lips. He’d grabbed her hair and he _pulled_. Before long using his other hand to cover her mouth.

Tears tracked down her cheeks and Vanya wanted nothing more than for them to stop. Crying fixed nothing. Crying did _shit_. Yet she couldn’t stop. Her hands attempt to untangle his from her hair but his grip was a strong one.

Without hesitation he kept it. Pulling her to-- another alley. Big shocker there. Then, he shoved her. It was just like the first time they met except this time she wasn’t on her ass and instead had her back to the wall.

“Babe-- baby, I need you to-- you gotta shut the fuck up okay. Just… just shh.” His hand remained covering her mouth, and though his other detangled from her hair it was now entrapping both her wrists above her head.

Vanya felt sick. Was this it? Was he going to rape her? What was next? Did he plan to take her home and keep her? Like a _pet_? Before she even knew what was going on his hand was off her mouth, he grabbed something from his pocket and then he was covering her mouth again. Not only that, but he’d force something inside it. There was always something inside her mouth.

Panic slammed into her chest and she began to squirm to her greatest capacity wanting nothing more than to spit it out. Yet, she felt herself getting weaker by the moment. More and more dreary.

“It’s a dissolver.” He said and then chuckled like somehow that was funny. “It’ll help you sleep,I know you have trouble with sleeping and you seem so so tired baby.”

 _I’m tired cause I haven’t slept because of_ **_you_ ** . She wanted to say this. _She couldn’t_.

“You needed me. Now I need you. It’ll all be perfect, okay? Ben and Five won’t bother you again.”

Ben and Fi--- Oh no.

 _No no no no no no no_.

“Remember? I saved you. I took you to the ER after Ben and Five attacked you?” That wasn’t what happened-- _no_. At least she now knew Diego had been wrong. He didn’t find her cause he read her book. He found her cause she got drunk over it, cause she hallucinated her brothers and fell and then took her to the ER. How could she of forgotten? How could she have not recognized? He’d lost weight, gained muscle, a new haircut, beard shaved, he looked so so different. “It’s like destiny right? Me saving you again from that car accident.”

Vanya wanted to shake her head. Instead, she slumped against his hold, unable to move or say a word. His arm swept under her legs and the other around her back. She couldn't even see beyond the dark blue of his shirt. She was stuck staring at it as he carried her to a place she’d probably never escape. God, she couldn’t even hear the best because one of her ears was pressed against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat. She hated it. She hated _him_. She couldn’t even scream.

“Excuse me?” Someone stopped him. _Holy shit_ , someone stopped him-- except then her stalker was chuckling and _he was a good actor_? Why hadn’t he tried to act his way into her life rather than being like he was? Wouldn’t that of been smarter on his part? At least then she would have had some time with someone caring about her before she realized how psycho they were.

“My girl-- she’s a bit of a drinker. I just picked her up cause her friends--- they’re not the best kind of friends. They sorta left her here so she called me and now..” He was smiling _. Oh god_ , he was smiling. Like a normal person. Like this was what he was saying it was and not a kidnapping. “Here I am. Can’t miss the chance to play knight in shining armor right?”

“Oh…” The guy seemed to accept that as an answer. Except- “They don’t have a payphone here.”

Her stalker, her neighbor, he didn’t miss a beat. “Backroom. I’m just grateful the cashier didn’t take advantage of my girl and instead let her call me.”

“Crazy that she could remember your number when so drunk.” He wasn’t buying it. This guy, whoever he was, wasn’t buying it. Would he save her? Or would the stalker kill him like he killed-- no no, she didn’t know her brothers were dead. _She didn’t know_.

“Listen, buddy,” The stalker began, and he sounded so fuckin believable she hated it. “I love my girl. So much. I could go on and on about her. She’s mine.” Oh god. Those two words made her heart skip a beat in fear. “I know her okay. _Fuck_ , I could tell you what color panties she’s wearing.” _He was disgusting_ . “I’m just taking her home. I’d never take advantage.” _Liar_. He was lying. He was lying and her heart was beating rapidly and she felt so sick--  

Then he was walking away, her in his arms and was this really happening? Like. Really happening? She was shifted in his arms a bit, so no longer was her ear against his chest. He was preparing to put her down like a doll, tuck the seatbelt over her and keep her.

Vanya wanted to scream.

“One more thing!” She heard heavy footsteps approaching. The guy who stopped him must have been a heavy guy. Or a very strong one.

“I think… I think I don’t believe you. In fact, I’m sure of it, actually.”

The stalker, her stalker, he _snarled_ . “And what makes you so sure? My girl-” _Mine_. “-she got drunk and needed me to pick her up and you’re harassing me so-”

“She’s not yours.” The other declared. Wait, that voice-- “I know that… cause she’s my sister. And if you don’t put down right now, well… I might have to rip your arms off.”

 _Luthor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t mess anyone up with the today and tomorrow stuff with Vanya’s work lmao. I get confused so easily with that crap its horrible. Like at 4am I still consider it to be the day it was before lmao. Im workin on it. Fun fact! The stalker call hadn’t been planned but I wrote something for the car ride in Klaus’ POV days ago and I wanted to spend more time in Vanya’s before moving so thus that came along. Also originally the Diego stuff was gonna take a whole different direction but that all somehow ended up changing lmao. I also wrote a car was beeping at them instead of honking, luckily I caught and changed it. I feel like the transition into the car accident was a weak one but it was the best I could come up with. Also at the end I lowkey wanted to trick ya’ll into believing Klaus was the end of the chap. Did it work? Hehee. And wow I hadn’t intended to get so dark in that scene but like, wow. Wow. I hope Luthor isn’t too OOC. This scene was something in my mind for a while but I hadn’t been sure how it was actually gonna play out. It my mind it was more of a boom punching him thing but this works a bit better I think. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!!!


	4. don't stop me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I was very curious to see everyone’s reactions at Luthor being in the mix and I LOVED that so many peeps were like FUCK YEAH LUTHOR! ALSO the time frame this is in is BEFORE Luthor went to the moon when he was the sole person at the Academy and his normal self. Last thing is I started replying to comments, I was hesitant to do it at first because I know I can’t do everyone! If I didn’t reply to ur comment it doesn’t mean I don't care or didn’t see it, each and every comment touches me so damn much like I get so emotional and shocked ya’ll love this so much. Hope you enjoy the chap!

_Luthor Luthor Luthor Luthor---_ how? There was no way this was a coincidence. That was simply an _impossibility_. Luthor was the one busy with missions, who still lived at home, the one who was their dad’s good little soldier. He didn’t come to _711s_.

Her stalker seemed to be in just as much shock as she was. Which, frankly, was _nice_. To have the tables turned on that fucker. She felt it, his heartbeat going rampant. It was like music to her ears.

“Listen…” He began, and Vanya could hear the cogs in his head turning as he tried to come up with an explanation as to why she was like this. Drugged and in a stranger’s arms. Luthor knew she didn’t drink enough to ever get drunk like this (he did, right? He, at the very least, knew _that_.) “This is… it’s a big misunderstanding, okay?”

She heard the shuffle of her brother’s feet and couldn't help but wonder how she hadn’t realized instantly it was him. “I really don’t think it is.” He sounded calm. The funny thing was, calm wasn’t a shade any of her siblings wore. None of them. Calm was the epitome of Sir Reginald Hargreeves and not even Luthor would want to imitate that. Calm _wasn’t_ the Umbrella Academy. _Calm_ was what happened when one of them was furious. It was eerie, and Vanya personally hadn’t seen it worn on Luthor ever before. She’d been told stories before, yes. Moments where things got bad in the field and one of them got scary calm. In relation to Luthor’s scary-calmness it was usually Allison in danger. (Which was hardly a shocker). She’d never expect such a tone over herself. “I think you need to let my sister down or I will be forced to keep my word.”

 _And rip his arms off_. There would be blood on her and probably added trauma too. Except... everything that had happened already traumatic enough that she’d never be able to forget this night if she tried. She'd be able to take one more trauma added to the mountain. 

“You don’t…” _Oh man_. The stalker was scared and was glorious too much of a word to use? “Think about this. _Number One_ .” He said the title with a bitterness that made Vanya feel queasy. “You… you think this is saving her but it’s _not_. I’m taking her somewhere she’ll be _loved_ forever. She’ll be dotted on. She’ll be safe, and loved and .. and let’s be real here, hm? You guys... _None_ of you love her. Not really. You care-- or at least you try to and _hey_ that's a _good_ thing.” A pause. “But you don’t love her. _So let me_. I promise. She won’t even miss you.” _Shut up._  “I could even get her to forget.” _Get her to forget_? He was insane. What was he planning? Drugs? Hypnosis? A cocktail of it mixed together? 

Then Luthor patted him on the head. No, it was less of a pat and more of a bump with his palm. Which, given he had super strength, probably hurt like hell. Vanya couldn’t see the stalker’s reaction all too well, she hoped it was painful. She heard the sound of it resonate and then Luthor was sweeping her away from him.

Part of her wished that Luthor  _had_ ripped his arms off, or something even more painful. Sure the palm thing was practical but not deadly enough. Luthor was the kind to hit hard, he usually wasn’t a fan of practicality (none of them were) so why--- _oh_.

He did that so it’d be easier to get her away from him. _Oh,_ yeah it was a _double_ Oh cause _wow_. Luthor cared. He tugged her from the stalker’s arms and into his own, the hand under her knees slipped away so her feet could drape the ground. Still, she couldn't move. Vanya was guessing that if she saw Luthor’s face, this would be the moment he realized just how little. Or more like, how _not at all_ , she could move.

“Vanya,” He said, and with his free hand, he tilted her chin to meet her eyes. It was surreal to see her brother so scarily concerned about her well being. He looked, too put it frankly, _terrified…_ and it was for _her_.

It almost felt like a dream.

His hand went to her neck, her pulse. Did he think she was dead?

… _did he think she was dead_?

Luthor… hadn’t been her favorite sibling, nor her favorite person. Yet he _was_ her brother, her _family_ , and she was _his_. She still felt the fear in her chest, for Diego and Klaus, _what if they were dead_? Luthor had seen her hanging limply, unmoving… no wonder he’d been so scared.

The relief was visible on his face as he felt her pulse, her heart beating. “ _Thank god_.” She heard him say in a whisper before his eyes refocused on the other standing there.

He hadn’t even run yet. The fool. “Vanya, baby,” _Shut up shut up shut up_. “I’ll come back for you-- okay? I’ll come back and we’ll be a family.”

 _Family_. She already had one, and they were imperfect but they were... They were _them_. 

They were more then enough. 

She heard an inhale of breath. Luthor. He sounded pissed beyond belief. It was on her behalf, something she still found trouble wrapping her mind around. “You’re going to leave my little sister alone.”

 _Little_? Part of her wanted to berate him, each of them were the same age after all. _Exactly_ , the same age. However another parr was touched a bit. He could have meant physically little, cause she _was_. Still… the small gesture was in itself. Making himself the protector, the big brother instead of the hero… it was a nice change of pace.

She heard the footsteps of the stalker, running away from them, every intention of returning for her… Vanya wanted to tell Luthor to go after him, _get him_. Yet, she doubted he’d leave her. As much as Luthor liked to play hero, being one meant more than catching the bad guys. It was protecting people. No one more so then your family.

Still, she wished he could of been _gotten_. Her stalker, that… lunatic. She would be safe now, yes. But for how long until he tried again? Would she always be looking over her shoulder if he wasn't caught? Always live in fear?

Luthor began to shift, and the arm that had been under her shoulders moved. He slipped it around them instead, holding her close. _Was he hugging her_? “It’s gonna be okay.” The words… were begrudgingly comforting. Not because they were completely true (she thought she’d be okay when she was with Diego and Klaus and look how that turned out) but because Luthor earnestly meant them.

Then there was a crash. More like a little blimp. Like a car running into--- _no way_.

“Holy shit.” She heard Luthor say, and if she were able to move she’d agree wholeheartedly.

Then, there was a yell.

“Take that motherfucker!”

 _Klaus_.

 

The world was a bitch. Even during his worst trips Klaus hadn’t felt so fucking _sick_. They faced a lot of villains in the years. Lots of unruly and truly inhuman people. But this one... this one was after _Vanya_. That made them worse then anything they’d ever faced before, so much worse.

Was he still in the car? Fuck that smelled like smoke and it was _nasty._ Yuck, was that blood in his mouth? He spat it out, hoping maybe his internal injuries weren’t too severe.  

“ _Gross_.” He muttered. The blood stuck to the pavement because it was _pavement._  He’d been thrown from the car it seemed. Yet he still smelled the smoke from it. _Where was it_?

Then Ben was beside him. Concern was swarming all over his face, utter worry. Klaus was used to that look mixed with disappointment when he came close to OD’ing. Without the disappointment in it though, it hit him more like a brick compared the usual baseball bat. “You…” Ben was at a loss for words, he looked utterly ill at the sight of Klaus.

Which Klaus took as _not_ a good sign. “I know I know…” Klaus attempted to wave off. “Red's not my best color.”

There was a look in Ben’s eyes, glassy. Like he was ready to cry. _Oh man._

“Where’s they?” Oh, that didn’t sound correct. Klaus couldn’t bring himself to give a flying fuck. _Where’s they_. Where were Vanya and Diego?

Despite the ache in his-- well, all over, Klaus forced himself up from the ground. He had to find them, and his cane too. That way he could use it to beat whoever drove into them, that is, if it wasn’t the stalker. If it _was_ them, then he planned to suffocate them with the cane. He wondered if that was a horrible way to go, cane pressed to your throat. Klaus sure hoped it was.

“Vanya!” He called out the moment he was finally on his feet, the struggle to remain on them was the real tricky part. “Di--diego!” _Where is it_ ? Where was the car--- where…. Oh. _Oh_.

The car was flipped on its back, smoke emitting from it. Unlike when smoke came from people, this was hardly a good thing. Just for a moment Klaus felt like he couldn’t breath. Cause Diego and Vanya had been in the front seat and where-- where were they? He’d gone flying without his seatbelt (and fuck now he was gonna have to wear one all the time _ugh_ ) but they’d been strapped in like the goody people they were cause they were good and if they were hurt--- if they were dead….

 _No_.

If they were dead he’d be seeing them.

There weren’t many times Klaus was grateful for his powers. The only time, the only _thing_ , was Ben. Speaking of Ben- “Could you check? Ben?” Usually Ben was quicker then him on the checking things. There wasn't much he could do as a ghost, that was _something._ However it seems the whole ‘accident’ had really messed with him. His brother’s eyes were panicked, _fuck_ he was shaking and he hadn’t even been in the accident. Klaus couldn’t even fathom looking into a mirror and seeing himself right now.

Ben was quick on his feet, almost diving to get a look. It only took a few moments before he was yelling. “Diego! He’s in there still.” The lack of a mention made it clear Vanya wasn’t. It was clear on Ben’s face they were thinking the same exact thing.

Klaus wanted to throw up. Blood would probably mix into it too. Except Diego was still in there and like _hell_ he was losing another brother, and he wasn’t looking a sister either cause fuck _that_. They would find her-- they had to.

“Klaus,” Ben began. “You-- you could-”

“I’ll get him out.”

Ben gave him a look cause they both knew he wasn’t strong enough for that. On top of which he had injuries all over. A stab wound, some broken bones from the crash, broken _ribs_ (at least, he’d guess there were).

“And if the car explodes while you’re slowly getting him out cause you’re weak as fuck right now and look like you’re gonna collapse? Then what?!” Wow, a cursing Ben. It shouldn’t of, but it made him laugh.

“Okay. So should I leave him there?” Klaus was fast to retort. “Are you lonely? You want _Diego_ with you?”

Ben’s eyes did that thing where they went all big and Klaus was vaguely reminded of Bambi after her mom was shot. Or his. He never remembered if Bambi was a girl or boy.

“ _I don’t want you to die_.” Ben said, and Klaus hadn’t ever heard him sound so breathless, not even when he’d been alive.

“And I don’t want him to die.” Klaus responded softly, beginning to trudge towards the turned up car. Louder, he went on. “Cause who’ll help me rescue Vanya then?” He felt it again in his throat, blood. Then, he spat it out.

He glanced at Ben and his brother, well, he was a wreck. He didn’t _want_ Diego to die. Ben never wanted anyone to die, even at his angriest. But he was choosing the loss of one brother over the loss of two. Briefly, Klaus wondered if he would of been able to make that same decision regarding any of his siblings.

“C’mon D…” He began, and _fuck_ it was hot over here. There was a little fire, not too much, but tons of smoke and there was no way this car _wasn’t_ gonna do the exploding thing.

 _Please don’t do the exploding thing_.

Lucky for them, unlucky for the car, the driver’s door hinges had been ripped. He just had to grab Diego and drag him out. Klaus lent down, and _ugh_ that hurt. His body, all of it. _Fuck_ his stab wound was probably reopened too. A repeat of _ugh_. Then there was Diego.

Diego who had blood running down his forehead and who seemed completely unconscious. _Some superhero vigilante you are_. It was easier to think sardonic thoughts that worry about how still Diego was.

Klaus hooked his hands under Diego’s arms and attempted pull. It was to no avail. His brother packed a lot of muscle and Klaus, frankly, lacked it. “Fuck!” He cursed out.

“Diego!” If he couldn't drag him away he had to wake him up. “You have to get up--- you can’t _die_. I can’t get you out and Vanya’s--- she’s gone! Probably with her rapist!” _Fuck_. That slipped out. As much as he wanted to focus on getting Diego out and keeping him alive his thoughts kept swaying to their sister who was with her _stalker_. He didn’t know _that_ had happened, there was no proof or evidence of it. Yet, Vanya had said it herself that they _would_ if given the chance. They had their chance. _This_ was their chance. And that alone was something that just _wouldn’t_ leave his mind.

Maybe it was the word, maybe it was the volume of Klaus’ voice, but Diego fucking _stirred_. It wasn’t full on waking up but it was better than before. “Diego--”

Then he heard it. An engine approaching. A car. His head whipped back and he was on his feet-- only to instantly fall to his knees.

“ _Fuck_ .” His wound, the little _bitch_ . Bleeding again right through his shirt. It was getting bad. The kinda bad that even Reginald Hargreeves wouldn’t of let him on missions with it. To make a bad situation worse the car was _still_ coming, speeding their way.

Then Diego moved. Still not fully awake but coherent enough to heave himself from the flipped car. He stumbled on his way to Klaus, but remained making a beeline to protect his brother. Diego didn’t even know the extent of his injuries, yet here he was, moving himself between Klaus and a car.

Should he get him a gift basket? What the hell did you do when your family did kind things for you you’d never be able to repay?

Contrary to what he thought would happen, the car came to a rough stop. Out came a familiar face. To which Ben said. “It really _is_ a damn family reunion.”

In pure allison fashion, she was able to retain her awesome-ness as she strut towards them, Klaus would guess it was the heels. Worry encased on her face at the sight of them. The relief at the sight of her on Diego’s face was visible, and finally the exhale of a held breath.

“Where is she?” Allison asked and, for some reason, Klaus _laughed_.

“I’ve been…” Or maybe that was somber, his tone. “I’ve been wondering that same thing.”

He saw it in his sister, the way Allison’s breath caught in her throat at his words. He wanted to comfort her. Except the world around him was swaying and it _sucked_.

“Klaus!” Diego called out to him, roughly shaking his shoulder. He was trying to keep him awake. Which was _annoying_... but also maybe a good thing considering you weren’t supposed to sleep with such bad injuries.

“Y-ea… yea.” He blinked his eyes, wishing for nothing more than a drink or smoke to keep himself awake with. Before he even knew what was going on Diego hoisted his arm over his shoulder. “Hey you’re like my own personal walking cane.”

Diego rolled his eyes at the comparison but didn’t object. Then suddenly Allison was on his other side, she rolled his arm over her own shoulders and _damn_ how did his sister get so strong?

“How’d you find us?” Diego questioned as they began towards Allison’s vehicle. It was a van, a _mom’s_ van. Who’da thunk Allison Hargreeves went for one of those?

“ _You_ called _me_ , remember?” Allison said, not sparing their brother a glance. Klaus himself, let out a gasp. Perhaps a _bit_ exaggerated, but it kept him awake so they’d just have to deal with it.

“Now when did _this_ happen?” No wait, he needed _more_ dramatic. “Was it all a _lie_ Diego? Did you _not_ remember the Gummi Bears?”

Once more, his brother’s eyes rolled, though the action seemed to blink him out for a moment. Blink him out in the sense it took a moment for Diego to regain composure. He probably had a concussion or something. _Damn_.

“I wanted to double check.” He muttered, and Klaus hadn’t expected that of all answers.

“You also asked me about my experience with stalkers.” Allison was looking over Diego too, concern glittered in her eyes. She wasn’t only saying this for Klaus’ benefit, but to make sure Diego remembered it.

“Which you took as a invitation to find us?” Diego snarled, and at least that meant he remembered. Even if he was being obnoxious about Allison’s help. Which was silly, given that they usually got along except--- except Allison’s interference usually meant a certain daddy’s boy was trailing behind. _Oh_.

“You wanted to make sure Gummi Bears were _Vanya’s_ favorite.” Allison pointed out. “Which meant the stalker was _hers_.”

“It could of been mine.” Diego muttered, and Allison bristled.

“Mhm, and who would stalk _you?_ ”

Then Klaus was laughing. He wasn’t even sure if it was from his sister’s words or to keep himself awake or maybe the horribleness of the whole situation.

Then finally they reached the car and Diego was helping him get situated in the backseat.

“Ask them to get the seatbelt for you.” Ben said, more like _demanded_ , actually. 

“Yes _mother_.” Klaus retorted in retribution, Ben rolled his eyes. Either Allison and Diego chose to ignore him or believed he was hallucinating. Neither of them had a comment on his words, or at leas tno one they were sharing. Allison was just about to shut the door behind her when Ben gave him look #37 and Klaus knew he had to speak up. “I _think…_ ” Oh, he hated asking this. “Think I might need a seatbelt.”

Allison quirked an eyebrow only for a moment before compilation. She actually pretty gentle about it too, making sure the seat belt didn’t choke him at all and he was comfortable. Afterward she shut the door behind her.

Diego, of course, had climbed into the passenger seat. Klaus was sure he would of went for the driver’s seat if not for the head wound. Part of Klaus wished he’d come to the backseat with him, so they could keep an eye on each other. However, he doubted Diego’s pride would allow such a thing.

“We have to find him.” Diego was the first to say, and he didn’t even _attempt_ to hide the concern in his tone. “If he…” Klaus heard Diego’s breath shorten. He didn’t blame him.

“I need more details on this stalker.” Allison began. “We’ll find him,” Her foot stepped on the ignition and she turned her head to pull out, eyes briefly connecting to Klaus’ own. “I _promise_. We will.”

“Where are we going?” Diego demanded. It was clear Allison had a destination in mind just form the look on her face. It was clear Diego had a good guess of the destination too.

“We don’t have the time to go all the way home.” Klaus said, surprising himself with the serious tone. Beside him he saw Ben even blink at it.

“We’re not,” Allison spoke. “I left him at the 711.”

A pause.

“When you say left him…”

“I didn’t _abandon_ him Klaus!” Allison exclaimed, sounding exasperated at the suggestion alone.

“So he willingly stayed?” Diego challenged.

Allison gave a sigh. “It wasn’t like… he wanted to look around some more-- wanted to be _thorough_ \-- I heard the accident and wanted to check it out.”

Diego was chuckling, and Klaus himself was giggling.

There was no way Luthor was too happy with that arrangement.

“He wanted to see if anyone saw which way you guys left,” Allison exclaimed in defense. “I offered to do my thing but you know how he is.”

 _Yes._ Klaus thought to himself. They all knew exactly how Luthor was, yet Allison who knew him the best didn’t even see it. Luthor, though pigheaded, wasn’t stupid. Stubborn though, very. Klaus’ guess was he didn’t want to get used to relying on Allison only for her to leave again. For once, Klaus didn’t blame him (even if it remained annoying as hell). 

Diego remained chuckling, Klaus would guess he thought the exact thing as he did. He just found the humor in it more then Klaus had. Or maybe Klaus would of been laughing too if he hadn’t felt so damn dizzy. He was even _hallucinating_. Cause that mob of hair was so damn familiar...

“That’s him!” Ben exclaimed. It only took a moment for Klaus the words to sink in. _He wasn’t hallucinating_.  

“That’s _him_!” Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, almost jumping out of his seat. “Stalker dude-- stabbing man--- _him him him_!”

“What?!” Diego exclaimed, shocked that they’d find him _here_. “Stop the car Allison, let me-”

Except, Allison didn’t stop. She had no intention of stopping. 

“Oh.” Klaus began, a smile beginning to encase his features. “ _Oh_ .” Fuck dizziness, he was gonna stay awake and fucking _see_ this!

The car rammed right into the guy. Not quite running him over, but for sure hitting him.

There was a click--- and oh that was _his_ seatbelt. He was opening the car’s door, stumbling out the side and running. Well, _less_ running more of a trudging-jogging mix. “Take this motherfucker!” Then he was kicking him, and it only hurt himself a _little_ bit so it was totally worth it.

“Klaus?!” He heard someone call, except it wasn’t ‘someone’ it was _Luthor_. Luthor was there with Vanya wrapped in his arms. _Vanya was safe._

Except Vanya wasn’t moving.

Then he was tripping over his own feet but going on despite it _cause Vanya wasn’t moving_. “Vanya!” He shouted. Her eyes were open yet she didn’t even glance toward him. “Sis, hey, come on-- sis!” Then he was officially falling on his knees before Luthor and their sister’s limp body. He turned to Luthor. “She--- is she?”

It only took a moment of pure confusion for Luthor to be rapidly shaking his head. “ _No_! She has a pulse-- so I think he-”

“He drugged her.” Klaus finished, the fear fading into lesser but still prevalent fear. Then, he turned back to the stalker. (His remaining siblings too, but they weren’t the ones he wanted to beat to death).

“Could you… ?” Luthor began, obviously wanting to give him Vanya’s still form. Klaus would guess it was so he could go and interrogate the stalker with the others.

Then he chuckled. Gladly, Klaus would of taken her.... if he was capable. Except, he was _far_ from capable. “ _Buddy_.” He spoke, and it seemed to be enough for Luthor to realize his mistake.

So he gathered Vanya up in his arms. She almost looked like a princess if not for the gash on her forehead and the slight stream of blood mixing into her hair.

That must've been from the car accident. Cause if it wasn’t, well, Klaus was already beyond fury. He’d have to be creative. (It was almost funny, usually the idea of hurting someone, let alone _torturing_ them, it made him sick. Yet here he was, thirsty for it.)

So they began their short way to the others. Luthor could of sped in front of him easily, yet he stayed behind. Probably so if Klaus collapsed he’d been able to catch him (or at least _attempt_ to, despite Vanya in his arms). Damn, did it really just take being mortally wounded for his siblings to show such affection? He’d have to get stabbed more often.

As if reading his mind Ben was glaring at him for it. To which, of course, Klaus himself made a face at.

“Is she okay?” Diego asked the moment they approached. He and Allison seemed to be keeping a close eye on the stalker, yet hadn’t moved him just yet.

“She’s alive.” Luthor said, probably trying to be their reassuring leader. Too bad Klaus was quick to say, almost instantaneously after him.

“He drugged her.”

Diego’s eyes cut to the man as sharp as the daggers he wielded. Allison had a much more subdued reaction, yet a clear one nonetheless. Her expression darkening into one Klaus would venture to call hatred.

Then the stalker began to move. It was slow, the damage from being hit with a clear was clear Briefly, Klaus felt annoyance for the fact he’d rammed his car into them yet came out unscathed from _that_. He deserved to be run over _again_. However, if someone gave him the chance Klaus would go beyond twice. He’d keep running the guy over til there was nothing left but a stain on the ground. (He'd argue that was better than a stain to humanity though.)

Beside him, he heard Ben exhale. He was angry, more accurately, in a rage. Something told Klaus, if Ben were capable, he’d be using those tentacles to squeeze the living daylights out of him. Ben hadn’t ever been fond of using them in that way (though Reginald encouraged it, unshockingly) yet Klaus had no trouble believing Ben would do it in a heartbeat to this man.

He heard the stalker awakening, the sharp breaths that came with injury. “I…” Was that him attempting to defend him? No no, Klaus didn’t know that for sure. “... I helped her calm down. I didn’t _drug-_ ” Well, _now_ he knew.

Klaus moved before any of the others did (Which, he thought was pretty awesome of himself). A kick delivered with enough power that it sent him from on his knees to on his back. Even Diego seemed a bit impressed. At least until he making his own move, brandishing his knife and shoving it next to the piece of shit's neck.

“Now you’re gonna tell us what you give her. You should probably be quick too. It’d be a shame if something happened accidentally.” Then Diego was giving the scary-murder-vibe kind of chuckle and Klaus had to stop himself from joining in. Last time he laughed and he was in this much pain it sorta sucked. (The kicking admittedly hurt him too but that was more than worth it).

The stalker though, he didn’t seem bothered. “Don’t you _remember_ ?” He was smiling, and Klaus wanted to wipe that smile off his face with a punch. “I told you, Number Two… me and Vanya- we’re gonna be _happy_ . You just.. You thinking... you thing that you're being heroes-- all of you think you’re being _heroic_. But all you’re doing is denying your sister _happiness_.”

Oh boy. He really believed that.

No wonder Vanya had been so shaken both after her first encounter with him and after the phone call.

Then Luthor was moving. The moment the stalker’s eyes landed on Vanya in his arms the look in his eyes _changed._ He looked so fucking in _love_ , so much _adoration_ , fuck… He heard Ben make a gagging noise beside him.

It was completely immature and Klaus was ashamed he didn’t think of it himself.

“See…” The stalker said, his breathing was still heavy. “Things could be easy so--” Oh, he thought Luthor was giving him Vanya.

 _Wow_ , he was insane.

Before he could even realize Luthor’s intentions his brother’s foot was atop of the stalkers chest and pressing down. _Rage_ was clear in his eyes. The stalker was struggling to breath, withering under Luthor’s foot.

Not one of them told him to stop. Not even Ben, the one who was always opposed to anything alike this when he had been breathing.

Then there was a cough.

It was small, soft and _Vanya’s_.

“S-see!” The guy, the fool, went on despite their brother's foot on his chest and his struggle to even _breath_. “She doesn’t want me to-”

“I heard a rumor that you shut the fuck up.” _Oh damn_ , sometimes Klaus forgot how much of a top tier badass their sister could be. The stalker was silenced, even when Luthor stepped off him so he could lower Vanya. He kept a firm hold on her, but now her feet were on the ground if she wanted to stand (if she _could_ ).

She didn’t try and stand, but she did move her head just a bit. Her eyes passing over each one of them (even Ben for a instance, though she didn’t know it). Then they were teary. She was getting teary at the sight of them, or maybe from the relief that she was _safe_.

“I toldya,” Klaus began, a small chuckle soon following. “I think I did, at least.” Did he tell her everything was going to be alright? That they’d protect her? So much had happened he didn’t even remember. But even if he didn’t… well, it was still true.

Her eyes connected with his, and though she had yet to say a word the emotion was clear on her face. She was nodding to the best of her abilities (at least he guessed to the best of them).

“Could you speak or move?” Diego asked. He was trying to remains serious, but Klaus saw clearly just how relieved he was. The lack of stiffness in him that had previously been there, the lack of _I’m-gonna-murder_ you. Though still, he also saw his brother’s injury taking it’s toll in the way his feet swayed.

Vanya gave a small shake of her head. It seemed that was all she could do at the moment, move her head. She seemed so _happy_ in just being able to do _that_.

Klaus wanted to throttle the stalker for that alone (Also a ton of other stuff, but that was the first thing on his mind at the moment).

“It’ll be okay.” Allison spoke to their sister softly, comfortingly. She didn’t even have to _say I heard a rumor_ , and Klaus full heartedly believed it.

“I--” Luthor began, stumbling over his words. “-- are you comfortable? In this position? I could carry you on my back or- um--” Oh wow. Seeing Luthor display affection to someone not named Allison was such a sight. Even if he was unsure with it, it was clear he _cared_. Which was _such_ a nice thing to feel reaffirmed.

Vanya smiled at him, and wow was his sister’s smile always so _bright_? It seemed to be all the answer Luthor needed. 

Klaus himself was a bit dazzled that Vanya was even capable of smiling after the ordeal they just barely scraped through. In fact, Klaus himself felt like he was gonna fall apart at any moment. 

Allison, Diego, and Luthor began discussing in the same way the top three numbers used to always do during missions. What should come next, where they were gonna go, etc. Klaus couldn't be bothered to listen, he kept his eyes on Vanya.

“ _Klaus_ ,” Ben’s voice got his attention fast. “Tell them we need to get out of here sooner than later before someone calls the police.” If someone called the police then they’d be the ones to handle the guy, Vanya's stalker.

It was obvious that was _not_ the right decision. She was their family, they would decide on what happened to him. 

Though, it always did hit him like a punch to the gut whenever Ben said _we_ when they both knew all too well he was not truly apart of the _we_.

“How long do you think before they call the popo?” Maybe not the most eloquent way to phrase it, at all. Only for a moment his siblings looked at him in confusion, briefly Klaus wondered if Luthor thought he meant to say _Pogo_.

“Yeah, he’s--” Oh damn, Diego looked pained to say it. (Score!) “-he’s right.”

"We'll figure this out at my apartment." Klaus hadn't even known Allison lived nearby, or maybe she didn't Maybe somehow she just had a _apartment_ nearby. Then she was heading towards the driver’s seat, not glancing back to see if anyone would object. It wasn't like Vanya's apartment was a option, Klaus didn't have one, Diego wouldn't offer and the only one who'd accept going back to the mansion was Luthor. 

“You guys sit in the back with Vanya.” Luthor ordered and _ugh_ Klaus hated when he ordered them around despite their lack of a teamness at the moment.

Diego seemed like he wanted to argue as well, but for once, he didn’t. Either his worry for the police arriving outweighed it, or Vanya’s welfare did so. Either way, Klaus was thankful for the lack of headache (though, usually he _did_ enjoy their fights). 

“I mean,” Luthor stopped himself and looked at their sister. “Is that okay with you, Vanya?” He was _trying_. Klaus would give him that.

Though she seemed a bit surprised to be checked with, Vanya gave a nod.

“Okay here’s how we’re doing this,” Diego said and Klaus wanted to laugh out how Luthor’s expression shifted when Diego took the reigns. The only reason he didn’t was because he was a bit _way_ too tired to deal with that pain from his stupid stab wound. “Luthor you put Vanya in the middle. Klaus, I’ll help you in and then I’ll come around.”

It was funny, without even discussion it was decided the stalker was going in the truck.

Luthor slid Vanya into the middle seat, he was being gentle in a way none of them (except perhaps Allison) was used to. He didn’t exit until he was sure Vanya was in safely and comfortably.

With caution (and dare he say, _consideration_ ) Diego helped him in. Funny enough, Diego was more cautious of the wound then Klaus himself was. Once Diego made sure he was situation, he climbed out. Klaus craned his neck (though the movement did hurt some) to see them toss the stalker in the truck.

The guy was still conscious, unable to move, and weak. Klaus wished he was weaker. He wanted the guy beaten to the edge of death, healed, then beaten again.

Perhaps his thoughts were teetering on _dark_. Maybe he was being over-protective… or maybe he should stop analyzing it and take pleasure in the fact Vanya was safe and beside him.

She seemed exhausted. Klaus could hardly blame her. He shifted in his seat, though worry crossed her expression Vanya was unable to voice a word of it. Despite the pain it could bring, Klaus made the move he shifted in his seat for. He wrapped his arm around her. It wasn’t quite a hug, at the moment he was incapable of hugs due to being in a car and the wound. But, he was holding her. Potentially for his own comfort more then hers.

“Klaus,” He heard Allison address softly. Though it was hardly a warning tone he was briefly concerned she’d tell him not to get blood on her car (though, logic dictated that if she cared about that she would of said so _before_ and he was worrying over _nothing_ ). “Be careful of your wounds, okay?” Her eyes glided to Vanya. “And you’re okay too, right? Is there anything-”

Vanya gave her a look, and though she didn’t shake or nod her head it read clear enough as _It’s okay_. Though, Klaus was still finding it hard to believe that.

He glanced to Ben whose eyes were rested on Vanya. He seemed so much calmer now that she was with them and clearly safe. Despite his inability to believe they were truly okay, Klaus was relieved in that capacity as well.

When the door opened Ben scrambled out of the seat and Diego collapsed into it. Though it wasn’t like they could touch Ben wasn’t a fan of sitting where his siblings were. It was a weird sight overall. Them not even knowing he's there and Ben passing right through them. Klaus would laugh at it but the action in itself always made Ben uncomfortable.

So instead he chose to uncomfortably sit on the floor of the car.

Classic Ben.

“Is she--” Diego began but stopped himself midway, instead looking to Vanya herself. “Are you alright?”

Vanya gave a small nod. Klaus was pretty sure Diego had asked this earlier, or someone had (maybe him) yet the fact Diego needed reaffirmation spoke volumes. Just hours ago he’d been ready to berate and go at her because of her book. Yet here he was, with worry for her that encased in every bit of his being.

In the distance Klaus heard a police siren. So someone finally called the cops on their little group. About time. Then Allison hit the gas and they were off. With final glance at Vanya, Klaus let his mind drift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t remember if Allison could legit drive or not but Imma say she can bc fuckyea!! So originally my reason Allison came there was bc Diego mentioned them breaking into Vanya’s apartment but then I was like ‘Wait he only knew that after 711’ so I was like rewrite rewrite rewrite!!! Also this hadn’t my intention for the whole chapter but it ended up working out the way it did lmao. If there ended up being many spelling mistakes I’m sorry! I’m posting this at 6:16AM and I haven't slept lmao. I’ll double check tomorrow too and probs edit. Next chapter will most likely be the very last BUT I do have plans for an epilogue!! I hope the capturing the stalker wasn’t too anti climatic! I haven’t written a whole fic in forever so this alone and me almost being done shocks myself. Not to mention all the response it’s gotten, like LEGIT all of you are so amazing and kind with your words! Every time I see a new comment (even before I READ it, cause just seeing the fact that wow someone actually legit commented) it just rattles me to my core with such gratitude and thankfulness you guys enjoy this! Also I’ve been thinking about this just for a lil bit but I decided to go with a fuck it and giveyall my Tumblr if you wanna hit me up with asks or anything about the story! It’s mostly me talking about The Magicians and where my gif packs go lol. The url is Alicesoceanofedits.


	5. when the party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start out with an apology because the time between this chapter and the last was way more than the other ones (I think so at least) but I have a good reason!!! The last chapters had been typed up on my very old and horrible Desktop which constantly lost wifi connection. So I decided I’d wait until my birthday laptop to write it so I could get everything perfect. Also so I didn’t have to wait three hours again while attempting to publish the new chapter (that's what happened last time, it was horrible). So here’s my new chapter, typed on my labtop today and I hope you enjoy! ALSO sorry, I almost forgot lmao but thank you all so much for the beautiful and amazing reception it always slays me and makes me proud and makes me want to write more, ya’ll are my muse. Thank you.

Playing the protective brother was weird. It was less playing and more being but still weird nonetheless. Sure Klaus had his growthsput so long ago, he was tall and it was awesome. Except he’d still been gangly. He knew slivers of combat, sure, but his siblings were always better. Even Ben threw a better punch then he did back in the days.

Then there was Vanya. The only sibling he could ever dream of big brothering but never had felt the desire to do so. He wondered if he should of. If perhaps their sister need a big brother, big brothering, all those years ago. Maybe then they would of been closer, maybe then she would of seeked him out when the problem first arose instead of stumbling into him by chance.

The reflection of the stars in his eyes shifted to reflect his sister in them. A different star, but a star nonetheless. She just found it hard to shine when nxt to all of them and their ‘themness’. Their superheroness. He didn’t blame him. In fact, Klaus even related. The differences were that he knew what it was like to shine and be important, he knew how it felt to be needed and useful. Vanya didn’t. Oh and _wow_ he was a dick. Inadvertently calling his sister useless.

He blamed their dad. He really did. The old man hardwired it into their minds so easily. How Vanya and others were less, how important their superpowers made them. And sure, thinking strangers were less was one thing because honestly, in Klaus eyes, they _were_ less. Maybe not all of them. But enough. However Vanya was never a stranger and somehow Reginald Hargreeves made her count as less.

There were a lot of reasons Klaus hated him. A mile high list long. So so many reasons. Yet that was in the top five.

Vanya seemed to have lulled to sleep. Her head was snug onto his shoulder and honestly it was a weird sensation. Usually he was the one to fall asleep on other’s shoulders… however he didn’t mind. In fact, part of him liked it. She felt safe with him, she trusted him. Who knew _why_ given his track record, but still, she did. He liked that feeling. 

“She won’t be okay after this,” Diego, _emotionally stunted Diego_ , spoke the truth in a quiet tone. “Will she?” There was a somberness to him, it didn't suit him the normally loudmouthed and fierce man.

“Vanya is strong,” Luthor began. “She’ll be able to move on and--”

“Um, buddy,” Klaus interjected before Allison could, though she seemed ready to. “You mean well.” He began, because Luthor _always_ meant well. “But… “ It was like a chill over him, because it was something he knew to be true so well yet saying it still hurt. “Vanya… will never be okay after this.” There was a beat of silence, and Klaus wondered if that meant he had to explain.

He really didn’t want to. Luckily, Allison took over. “He was going to do horrible things to her.” She said, her eyes remained on the road. “She’s never going to be completely okay again. She’ll grow, she’ll be able to be better as time goes on but she won’t… be okay. Not really.”

Luthor’s lips pursed together. _Oh_. Klaus realized. _This was denial_. “We… we saw lots of horrible things. when we were kids. We-- …” His tone was defeated, twisting into understanding yet still trying so hard to deny how these events would scar their sister.

“We were the heroes bro,” He began. “We came into those situations. We involved ourselves. Vanya wasn’t the hero here. She was the victim. The situation, way out of her control, came to her. She…” He sucked in a breath looking over their sister once again.

She must of been so scared before.

Diego gave out a low whistle, probably trying to ease the tension. “Who knew you could be so profound.”

Still seated on the floor, Ben snorted.

It was almost easy to forget he was even there when they were surrounded by people who mattered and couldn’t see him (in front of people who didn’t matter he could talk to Ben all he wanted to, after all).

“We almost there?” Luthor piped up, he seemed eager to change the subject.

Klaus couldn’t blame him. Like, at all. None of them really wanted to talk about it, frankly. How their sister would never be the same after this. How, if they didn’t step up after this, or at least try… it would be a preemptive total fuck up.

Ugh. Trying. He looked to Ben again, who had his eyes on Vanya.

After her book, Ben had been angry with Vanya too. Actually more hurt then angry. If she had been able to see him, one look from him after reading it would of made her feel like shit. Well, she had already felt like shit, he realized remembering the cane story. His point was, however, that Ben wouldn’t let him forget to check in on her.

Just… be there. Even if it was in small and stupid intervals. Be there for their sister. He had to try, he had to do it.

“Yeah, we are.” Diego answered Luthor without the usual animosity. Their location was obscure it seemed. A true safe house through and through.

It wasn’t the one with the balcony, Klaus realized as he they came within sight of it. It was a whole different one. He wondered which was the moment Diego decided they’d use this one instead of the other. Maybe after the car accident, Klaus figured.

Allison pulled up and the car came to a stop. “So,” She began. “How are we gonna do this?” _This_ being the fact that Vanya was now asleep, Klaus was pretty sure he couldn’t walk on his own and they had a stalker in the trunk.

“I’ll take in the stalker,” Luthor began. “You guys-”

“Or,” Allison interjected him. “We make sure we have a secure place to keep him first? We don’t have any chains or anything, and sure I could rumor him but…” But people were smart to find ways around rumors. On top of which, Vanya shouldn’t have to deal with the sight of him.

“Safe place- that first!” Klaus voted, his free hand swiping into the air.

“I’ll carry Vanya in.” Diego offered and _wow_ Klaus could only imagine how shocked Vanya would be to hear such a thing.

“Luthor will help Klaus.” Allison volunteered him. Number One blinked at her in surprise, confused by her volunteering but not yet objecting.

“Allison-” And there it is.

“If somehow the stalker gets loose I could stop him easily. He might be faster than you.”

Yep, there was totally a smirk drafting on Diego’s face at Allison’s statement and Luthor’s inability to dispute it.

Part of Klaus wanted to point out how Allison’s ability could be disrupted easily too, she said so herself. However she had the back up of being able to kick ass even without using her rumors. Diego and Allison were the most skilled in hand to hand combat, at least in Klaus’ opinion. Luthor wasn’t horrible, but his strength gave him both the advantage of it and the fact that he was slow because of it.

Luthor gave a sigh. “Okay.”

_Okay_.

And then they were moving. Diego had Vanya tucked tightly into his chest, holding her like a princess. Luthor held Klaus like a princess too (he’d actually asked if he preferred a piggy back but Klaus demanded to be treated like a princess. Luthor looked a bit bewildered but went with it, Ben laughed though. So that was a win.)

The place was a bit dusty, but luckily the lights switched on so at least there was that. Luthor tried to put him down gently, but gentle had never been his style too much. Still, the effort was nice. Diego on the other hand was capable of being gentle, and being safe too. He laid Vanya beside where Klaus sat on the old couch, making sure Klaus had a hold of her incase she slipped from his grasp. Then he set her down.

The two left to get the stalker and Klaus wanted to make a comment about them leaving them there alone. However, he was _tired_. It wasn’t in him. Plus the dried blood on his shit sucked.

“Remind them about your wound.” Ben told him softly, there was a wary look on his face. It was weird. Did ghosts get tired too? “And make sure that piece of shit stays far away from her.” A pause. “And you, if you could help it.”

“Aw,” Klaus teased him. “You _loveeeee_ me.”

Then Ben was looking at him- and oh my god this was gonna be a _moment_ \- no- “I do.” He stated simply. Like it was a fact. It _was_ a fact.

Klaus made a face. “How could you say that so easily?”

“Because… “ Sorrow was clear on Ben's face. “It’s not something that should be hard.”

Reginald Hargreeves drilled it into them, love was something to be _earned_ and not _given_. Funny thing was, nothing they ever did was enough to earn it. Even funnier. The only two to earn a semblance of it were Ben and Five.

That spokes volumes in itself

He hated how _loud_ it spoke.  

“You need to step up.” Ben noted.

His lips pressed together only for a moment, eyes looking to their sister once again. “I know.” A pause. “But I’m already pretty tall and I fuck things up constantly so-”

“Klaus,” Ben began. “All you have to do is check on her. Be there. That’s all.”

He made it sound so easy.

Klaus was ready to tell him how not easy it was, something he should of known except-- Ben _did_ know. He believed him in anyway. Wasn't that a bitch. 

Ugh. What the fuck did he do to obtain the faith Ben had in him?

The door creaked open and there he was.

The stalker.

The guy was wide awake, eyes erratic.

It only dawned on Klaus now they should of found a room to put Vanya in before doing this. Didn’t they say they had to find a secure place for him too? What happened to that?

His eyes landed on Vanya and his mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.  Luckily. Oh wait _no_ , not luckily, Allison rumored him before. Still, he looked at their sister hungrily.

Klaus wanted to punch him. Instead, he held Vanya closer to him while Diego shoved the stalker along, seemingly having an idea of where he was taking him.

Well, actually that shouldn’t of been a surprise. Diego was Diego and Diego knew safehouses cause he was _Diego_.

Luthor kept a wary eye on the stalker, while Diego looked ready to brandish his weapon at the drop of a pin. Allison was at the rear, but not leaving with the boys once they went into the next room. Instead she stayed back, eyes landing on Vanya and then Klaus.

“How are your injuries doing?” She asked and holy crap Allison was concerned about him. Aw.

“It’s doing great actually,” He said and maybe he shouldn’t but-- “Keeps getting bigger and bigger all the time!” _There it was_.

Ben groaned at his joke while Allison’s eyes sparkled with something he couldn’t place. “He got you good, huh?” She asked and was that an attempt at humor maybe? Her lips pressed together because she was thinking something he wasn’t gonna like. Klaus was sure of it. “I know Dad’s there, and I know he’s… the worst. But Mom-- Mom could you with that before it gets any worse.”

Then, Klaus sighed. “Sis… Imma be frank with you.” Not that he wasn’t always frank, cause he was. Still, she needed to know that no matter how light his tone was… he wasn’t joking this time. “The only way you’d ever, _ever_ get me back there is if dear old dad departed for the world below and when I say below I mean _below_.”

Allison sighed, but looked like she understood his answer more than she wished to. “Klaus-” she began, only to be interrupted but a knife wielding maniac.

His favorite none-dead brother.

“Allison,” He spoke. “We need you to rumor him not to leave.”

A failsafe. Klaus was sure the room had a lock, maybe loads of them. But for all his big talk Diego was awfully actually careful with this crap.

She gave one last look to Klaus and Vanya both before nodding. “Okay.” Instead of leading her Diego pointed her toward somewhere and came in himself.

He was looking at Vanya, but his expression was different than before. More guilty.

Klaus was happy to remain silent and let it fester, however Ben didn’t seem to agree.

“Ask him whats wrong.” He demanded. He could of ignored Ben, easily. Except, he was going to have to start being more attentive in general anyway for Vanya’s sake. Might as well start now.

“What’s eating you?” He asked and Diego seemed taken aback by the inquiry. Yet still, that guilt form before remained.

“I’m still angry about the book.”

Ben’s lips parted and his expression was akin to _‘What the f---’_

“Do you still hate her?” Bluntly, Klaus asked the question. Diego’s face contorted into rage.

“I _never_ hated her. You know that and she--” Silence rang it’s stupid bell.

Klaus gave his brother a look. “You know she didn’t know that.” Maybe she still didn’t.

Diego let out a sigh. “It’s _stupid_. Just-- a stupid book. I hate that she wrote it, I hate it. Still. Always. I do. But that should be the least of everything and--”

“It is.” Klaus interjected. “The least of everything. Seriously. Be as mad about the book as you want. Just--” Ugh, this sage advice was wearing him out. “You be there for her. Be mad about the book. Cool. Fine. _Fresh_. Be mad at her actions just be there for her and make sure she knows you still love cause I’m pretty sure she didn’t think so.”

And by the look on Diego’s face, he was sure of it too.

Maybe that was what he was regretting. That he allowed her to feel in that way. Klaus would of asked hadn’t Luthor and Allison joined them.

“The door is locked and he’s rumored not to even think of breaking out.” She told them.

“And his mouth is still shut?” Klaus asked with a tone of jolly to him.

Allison seemed bemused at his jolly. “Yes.” She said, only for Luthor in all his serious Luthor-ness to add.

“But he can’t be forever.” And here it came, the Luthor morality check. The stupid righteousness he had (and who the hell knew where it came from because their father was far from righteous. Maybe Pogo.) “I mean,” Oh, now Luthor was amending himself. Klaus was curious to see where he took it. “We don’t even know the asshole’s name.”

Oh.

That… was actually a fair point. Klaus had been calling him the stalker all this time, so had Vanya too. All of them. Plus, _asshole_. Not the worst of the curses but for righteous daddy’s boy Luthor it was on the pretty bad side.

Klaus was proud, for a change.

Even Diego and Allison seemed to be in agreement at that point.

“Yeah, let’s hate him with a name.” He attempted to joke despite the atmosphere devoid of lightness. Cause they were talking about the stalker who tried to abduct their sister. Just thinking about it bluntly like hat made him feel a dark pool in his stomach.

Or maybe that was the stab wound. Speaking of which-- (with Ben egging him on about it too annoyingly).

“Could one of you maybe- um,’ Fuck why was asking for help so far. “I might be dying. Not _totally_ sure.” Joking, joking was good. Joking was safe.

Luthor gave a look that said he had totally forgotten about the injuries and was now guilting over it, Allison mirrored that guilt and Diego-- Diego was already moving.

“I have a first aid kit.” He spoke, said first aid kit had been in a cabinet that Klaus hadn’t even realized was there. “I’ll fix you up. Then we’ll figure out where we’re gonna dispose of the body.”

Well, that-

.

.

.

“-- _wha-- no_ .” He exclaimed while Ben actually shouted (though no one could hear) “ _What the actual fuck Diego?_!”

Allison was blinking her eyes, startled but not too shocked whereas Luthor was looking at him with wide newborn baby eyes.

“You can’t-- we can’t--”

“He would of _raped_ out sister.” Diego stated, his tone cold. “He needs to die.”

“Diego-”

“He broke into her house, he _drugged_ her, he took her and he would of fucking _raped_ her--” He gestured to Klaus. “He fucking _stabbed_ Klaus-- he ran us off the road and we could of died-- he needs to be _ended_.”

“First of all,” Klaus began and _oh wow_ was he speaking up and objecting before Luthor? Did that count as growth? Even Ben seemed taken aback at him being the first to object. On second thought, Klaus was taken aback by himself. “Vanya lives in apartment.”

Diego gave him a look and so did Ben.

Diego was annoyed, Ben was disappointed. Like he expected more.

The truth of it was. There wasn’t _more_. The guy deserved to die. Klaus wanted to kill him. He really did. Still partially does. Part of him felt like all of them wanted to, except when the actual word was spoken and discussed they realized that killing wasn’t just killing. It was murder.

It was easy to want to kill someone when you didn’t have the means.

Now, they did.

“Are you really gonna tell me that motherfucker doesn’t deserve to die?”

Allison refused to meet anyone’s gaze, staring to the floor. Luthor recoiled, and seemed to be searching for a reason to tell Diego no, and unable to find one.

“ _Klaus_.” Ben said solemnly and Klaus almost wanted to laugh. Ben had been ready to rip the guy apart before when he was after Vanya and they hadn’t gotten and secured him.

Ugh. Circumstances.

Killing the fucker when he’d been going after Vanya or directly fighting with them had been simple and easy. Killing him when he was at their mercy and they had the choice not to was significantly more annoying.

At the lack of objections Diego inhaled. Klus wondered if he’d been expecting them, if he prepared for more of a fight.

Then, Vanya stirred. Not awake at all, no, but just a little bit.

“Klaus,” Ben said again and now Klaus realized what he meant.

It would of been easier had Ben just fuckin said it but--

“We can’t kill him.”

Diego sighed through is nostrils. Was that a thing? Or was that just flaring them? “Klaus-” He began, only for a single word of a interjection.

“Vanya.”

A pause. “Yes,” Diego said. “This is for Vanya so--”

“So how’bout we ask our sister what she wants before killing someone in her name?”

And fuck he was hating how insightful he was getting. Ben looked fuckin proud and Klaus wanted to throw something at his stupid proud face.

Allison looked a bit startled at the words, but remained not voicing her opinion. More contemplative. Luthor looked more at a loss for words. For once their grand ole leader had no idea what to do.

It would of been funny if the situation wasn’t so damn annoyingly serious.

“Seriously,” Klaus went on. Maybe they were already convinced, but if they weren’t they needed to be. “Vanya has to be the one who gets to decide what we do with him and how we handle this. She’s the one who he targeted, who will probably have nightmares about this for years to come. Who won’t be able to look at beanie hats, or feel safe when she goes to sleep, or when she locks her doors and windows-- or when she talks to people and when she learns his name she won’t be able to like anyone with it.” His voice was shaking a bit. No, more than a bit. Because this hurt and this was sad and it was _horrible_ cause this wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg. “She’s gonna be scarred for the rest of her life.” He stated simply. “She needs to get to choose how to do this. How she wants this done and ended-- or maybe understand why because that could help her maybe or not if she chooses not to but it needs to her choice, Diego.”

And if he hadn’t convinced his brother before he for sure convinced him now. Diego looked sick to his stomach, all of them did. Klaus felt it and knew it wasn’t from the wound. It was from the acknowledgement that this would never be able to swept under the rug. It was an elephant all too big for the room.

Vanya would never be the same. She would never be who she once was. It was easy to think about, and contemplate. The trauma of it all. Saying it outloud-- that part hurt way more.

“Good thing none of us own beanies.” Allison said and it was a silly-ish and weird and the atmosphere still felt all cold and weird-- it was still freezing out like it had been when this began but that was _funny_. Stupid kind of funny.

So he chuckled.

“I think Ben owned a beanie.” Diego said it randomly, and with a look on his face like he really thought so. Ben opened his mouth with a loud gasp, clearly offended beyond belief.

“Really?” Luthor exclaimed. “I always thought he was more of a hoodie guy.”

Ben wagged his finger in Luthor’s direction. “New favorite.” a pause. “Forth favorite.”

Vanya, Allison--- maybe Five. Which left-- “How _dare_ you!” Fifth favorite? _Him_?

“So he didn’t like hoodies?” Luthor asked, all of them seemed a bit confused at Klaus’ outburst. Except Diego who remained thinking Ben owned a fucking _beanie_.

“Nope.” Klaus said, staring right at Ben. “He loved beanies. Had a whole collection of them.”

Then, Ben pointed at him. “You. Suck.”

Klaus would of been hurt if he hadn’t been laughing at the moment, enjoying himself. It was weird.

Well, less weird because now his wound was hurting again. Fuck. At his wince of pain Allison approached his side.

“We really need to get on that wound.”

They really did and somehow Klaus himself was the one who kept changing the subject from it. Or maybe the subject changed itself. Who freakin knew.

“Okay,” Diego began and it reminded Klaus of Ben’s ‘ _Hey’_ ’s which meant a transition into something else more serious. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch, so.”

Oh. So he had to be drugged or unconscious. He really didn’t mind either.

“Can--” He gestured to the unconscious Vanya. “After all the stuff could you-- whatever room you put Vanya in.” Wow he felt awkward asking this. If he was gonna start doing the big bothering thing more often he had to get better at it. “I could be on the floor or whatever she just shouldn’t wake up and be alone.”

Then Allison was smiling in that way Ben did when he was proud except it was less obnoxious. “I think we could arrange that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sat down to write the chapter I started from Vanya’s POV but then I remembered the taking in scene with the stalker I wanted to do and them discussing how she needs to decide his fate and its whole softness and I realized Klaus had to come first. For a moment I was unsure if Diego should be the one to want to kill him because if I remember correctly there’s a scene in the show where he’s offended someone (probs Luthor) inferred he killed someone and how he reacted to Five being a hitman but in this situation I just feel he’d be the first to say to kill him (except if Five had been there. Cause he would of already killed him lbr). Luthor remaining a bit quiet during the scenes I was/still am unsure about because it doesn’t feel Luthor-y but also I feel like a lot of the stuff I try with him because of his characterization and his lack of prior involvement in the story especially he’ll come off oafy and at the time of the fic thou he ain’t perf the dumbass is trying. Okay so my original plan was to do this chapter and then an epilogue but this chap took on a life and emotion of its own so it became a more transitional chap. It’s also my shortest chapter yet so sorry about that. Thus the next chapter will be the last one and then the prologue after it. That is unless another idea comes to mind and I decide to run with it instead of tying this up like I originally planned to. Constantly what happens is I plan for one thing but something else takes a life of its own and it's the best and the worst but also the best. So I hoped you all enjoyed!!!


	6. sinnerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of you deserve an apology for having to wait so long for an update. There was a ton of stuff going on in my life, still is tbh. But the other day I rewatched the show and this morning I woke up and felt ‘I have to write this’. I never, for once, abandoned this story I promise. I just needed some time is all. I also increased the chapter count because I wanna give you what I did write today (and some of it from a few months ago) but there’s still one thing left to do before the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy!

Vanya awoke _without_ a start. It was the kind where you awoke slowly, where you were aware but wanted to remain under the warm covers anyhow. _Covers_. Her eyes fluttered open, as she became aware of the warmth atop her. There was a big blanket over her, perhaps more than one. She hadn’t felt snug like this since-- well, potentially ever. Then, she heard some light snoring.

Beside her was Klaus. He wasn’t under the blankets like she was, but instead on top of them with his body splayed out on the bed they shared. His wound seemed to be properly dressed and treated, most likely their families handy work.

Their family.

All that had happened felt like a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare. Being kidnapped-- did that count as kidnapped? Being taken? _Abduction_. That was the right one, she knew it because it made her feel the worst and that situation it was the worst.

She’d barely been able to move before. It’d been… terrifying. Trapped in your own body like a doll, being aware of all going around you but unable to stop it or even object. It had been one of the worst things to ever happen to her and given her long line of crappy things that spoke volumes.

Vanya tried to maneuver so she wouldn’t move Klaus or awaken him, but ultimately proved to be unsuccessful on one of those fronts. She inevitably pulled at the blanket too hard and moved him… but Klaus remained dead to the world. Sleeping soundly beside her.  

He seemed blissful in his sleep, and after all that he’d gone through Vanya thought he deserved a break. So while she didn’t tiptoe out of the room she did her best to remain quiet. She was still dressed in her clothes from before, the only things she didn’t have on were her shoes. Still socks though.

The keeping of her socks was weirdly comforting.

Outside the room she and Klaus had been resting was a living room of sorts. A couch, a first aid kit that seemed to be used (probably was the one they used on Klaus), Vanya would have looked around more hadn’t the smell of eggs wafted her way.

_Eggs_ . She hadn’t had eggs in legitimate _years_ . She knew how to make them, yes, but only learned so she could make them for her siblings. She never had much of a taste for them herself. The only one who’d ever known that was Five though, he called her _weird_ for it but in that same breath, he had the fondest of expressions. At least, Vanya liked to believe it was a fond one.

She walked forward, keen to find out who was cooking. At least until a loud _pound_ grabbed her attention. It came from another room, vibrated against the walls of the house they were in. No, wait no, it wasn’t a house house. A safe house. That’s what Diego had said, right?

There was a door to that other room, and while part of her wanted to open it to see what was going on, there was also _fear_. The fear he was on the other side. That he’d lay eyes on her and say something she wouldn’t be able to get out of her head…

However, without any nterference, of Vanya’s the door opened on its own. In fact, it _slammed_ open. Diego had been the slammer. He slammed it open. The moment he did so, Vanya’s eyes fell upon the sight behind him.

“Vanya-” Her stalker began, his tone creepily _soft_. Diego wasted no time in slamming the door shut behind him.

A shaky breath escaped the violinist. Diego seemed to notice it but didn’t say even a word regarding it. Instead, he looked awkward. Standing there before her, not leaving but not saying a thing. Until finally a look crossed his face, one that had nothing to do with Vanya. “Who the hell is _cooking_?”

He seemed to actually know where the kitchen was so Vanya followed after him. Every door in Diego’s path he slammed open. It was hardly a shocker that Diego had some anger issues, he always had (thanks a lot Dad) however he seemed so utterly _frustrated_. And as much as Vanya wanted to ask why he was she also feared the answer. It had to be something to do with him, her stalker… it simply had to. Otherwise, he would have stated it by now. Well, less stated and more complained about it.

“Seriously Allison?” He exclaimed once they reached the kitchen. “When did you even have time to get fresh eggs?”

Allison, pot in hand as she stirred the scrambled eggs, gave a smile. A half smile, actually. There was a small sadness to it, one Vanya didn’t understand. At least, until she opened her mouth. “When I was dropping Luthor off.”

“Ah.” Diego said, a smarmy looking coming abroad his face. “Had to report to dad, right?”

Allison’s glare was cutting. “If he didn’t return in time Dad would have gotten suspicion and I doubt Vanya would want--”

Was it because she was standing by the door frame? Was it because she had yet to utter a word? What did Vanya do to make herself so invisible that it took so long for Allison to realize she was even there.

“Vanya.” Allison spoke, _realized_ . Underlining guilt in her tone. “I thought-” A small frown. “Wishful thinking, honestly. I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed.” There was a bashfulness to Allison that Vanya could barely recognize, she’d never heard or seen her sister _bashful_. “I figured it could be a nice surprise after the week you’ve had.”

Had it been a week? It felt like so much longer, also so much shorter. Vanya knew for sure it hadn’t been a _whole_ week, how much time it _had_ been through was a mystery to her.

Her first thought was to say _I hope I didn’t miss work_ . Instead, she said, “Thank you.” Cause the gesture was _kind_ , and though eggs were hardly her favorite the gesture in itself was nice enough that she knew she’d enjoy them anyway. “I don’t think I’ve had properly home cooked anything in…” Did pasta count? Hot dogs? Ramen?

She felt sheepish with both their eyes on her.

“So I’m guessing what I heard before was your interrogation?” Allison asked, talking to their brother and her eyes dashing back to the eggs.

Diego made a sound that was remarkably akin to a groan. “He won’t-” His eyes fell on her. He was hesitating for her sake. Vanya wasn’t really sure how to go about saying ‘You could talk about this in front of me’ so instead she gave a nod of her head for him to continue.

So he did, giving the words that Vanya suspected were coming. “He won’t stop asking for you.” He told her, frustration brimming with the fact of it. The _fact_ of this guy was obsessed with her. It was funny, it was so easy to take insult with that and yet she couldn’t. Because Diego’s frustration, his _anger_ , it had nothing to do with being her being ordinary or even him being a hero. It was because she was his _sister_ and he _cared_ and that was--- that was all kinds of _wow_.

Allison quirked a brow. “Did you expect anything less?” She challenged. “I told you last night-”

Last night? Diego’s been interrogating him all night? Or perhaps he tried once last night and was now attempting again this morning. As Diego and Allison continued banter _‘You wasted your time.’ ‘You’re cooking eggs. Don’t talk to me about wasting time.’_ a sense of guilt sludged in her stomach. All this work, for fuck’ sake Klaus got stabbed, for her… “I’m sorry,” She found herself saying. Gesturing to Allison, Vanya spoke. “You had work-” Now, to Diego. “And you had- What did Diego have? No, it hardly mattered, she still took him from it. “I’m sor-”

“ _Hey_!” Diego’s tone was aggressive when he faced her and Vanya was taken aback by it. The instant Diego recognized this his face shifted into something remotely kinder. “Don’t be.” He said sincerely. “If anything-” His face scrunched up, coming across words he didn’t really want to say. So, Allison took over.

“Why didn’t you tell one of us?” She asked softly.

Vanya swallowed. It’d been so much easier when she’d been sure her siblings didn’t care, so so much easier. Now, they protected her, they were there by her side… and saying her previous thought out loud felt like a betrayal.

But she also couldn’t lie.

“I thought…” And how did you dive into that? _I thought it wouldn’t matter_ ? _I thought you wouldn’t give a damn_? “There wasn’t proof or anything, until the picture. The drawing.” The drawing that still gave her all sorts of chills when she thought of it.

Diego churned at the mention of it, Allison seemed to have an understanding of it so Vanya would guess Diego had recapped most of it to her (briefly she wondered just how much Luthor knew too). While Diego avoided her gaze, trying to keep his unreadable one away, Allison’s actions differed.

She reached over the stove, eggs finished, and then she approached Vanya. “Could I hug you?”

It was weird, someone asking permission for hugging you. Also hugs themselves too. They were weird. Vanya hadn’t been hugged in who knows how long. Allison’s question though, it was an effort of respect for her boundaries after--- after _it_.

“Eventually,” Vanya spoke and knew it was a shitty answer. The fact was if anyone were to hug her she’d melt into the embrace, she’d start crying and be unable to stop. She’d become useless in her strife. She couldn’t do that right now. “Before anything though.” She looked at Diego. “He asked to talk… to me. So-”

“No.” Diego silenced in an instant. There was a protectiveness about it, and as a little girl Vanya had craved nothing more from her family then the amount of care Diego (Allison, Klaus, and Luthor as well) had been showing.

But Vanya wasn’t a little girl anymore.

“I need-” And it made her sick to admit, honestly. “I need to know. I need to hear and I need to try and just-- I don’t know.” A shaky breath left her, but her tone left no room for arguing. “But I need to talk to him. For my own sake.”

Diego’s expression made it clear he wasn’t keen on the idea. Vanya knew they didn’t actually have to listen to her, and maybe if things had been different Diego would already be shutting her down.

“I---” He didn’t like the words he was about to say. Vanya could see it on her brother’s face. “I can’t--- I c-can’t.” Eyes shut, focusing on his words (and hearing him stutter like this, as an adult, there was heartbreak she felt for it. For being a cause for it). “I _can’t_ be another person who takes choice away from you.”

That was… relieving. That Diego cared about her urgency, that he wasn’t standing in her way. Then, she looked at Allison. In the meantime, their sister had souped out a plate (a plastic plate, she’d probably bought this morning) and she was pouring the eggs onto it. “I had a feeling you’d want to do that,” Allison admitted, locking gazes with her. “It’s why I didn’t want to rumor him last night.”

Which was why she and Diego had bickered. Because Diego insisted on interrogating him and Allison had been waiting. Waiting for her, apparently.

“If he asks to be left alone with you that isn’t fucking happening.” There was finality to her brother’s tone. “I don’t give a fuck if Allison rumors him not to touch you. If he tries to manipulate-- if he says he’ll only talk if you’re alone, that **isn’t** something that will be happening. Do you understand me?”

Instead of words, Vanya gave a nod. A bit shaky, but a nod nonetheless. She could understand where Diego was coming from with that much. In fact, she was even touched by it.

Diego and Allison carried on conversation. Small talk, bickering, talks about Allison’s new movie and apparently, Klaus found time to tell Allison Diego had a batmobile. The whole time, Vanya couldn’t help but space out. All she could think about, all her mind would rest on, was the fact she was going to see him again. Anxiety pooled within her because she was _scared_. Scared that the answers wouldn’t be enough (being sure that they wouldn’t stop the nightmares that would happen after this concluded). She was pretty sure both Diego and Allison noticed, but they let her have her space.

She was grateful for that.

So, they ate their eggs. _‘How does it taste when it’s not raw?’_ Allison, a mix of teasing and mocking _._ _‘Overcooked_.’ They weren’t. Diego just had them raw all too often. _‘You can’t overcook eggs_.’ _‘Tell that to this poor egg’_. It felt oddly normal. Oddly comforting.

By the time they were finished Vanya felt like jumping out of her skin. She needed to do this-- this needed to be _done_. She wanted to get it done and never see him again (and she didn’t know if that entailed prison, or if it was death she craved for his fate.)

There was a moment of silence, with the plastic dishes thrown out and nothing standing before them. Nothing stopping them.

“You need to do this.” Diego parroted her words at her, not mocking though. There was something else to his tone. A soft reminder, or maybe a question to it. **_Do_ ** _you need to do this_?

“Yes.” She spoke, soft but sure. Allison reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. An act of solidarity, an act saying _I’m with you_.

It wasn’t a sigh, but there a breath Diego took. “Okay. Okay then let’s… let’s go.”

The safe room wasn’t an actual safe room, it turned out. Just a small room with no window and an unsafe man locked within it. There weren’t chains, but he was unmoving. The man, her stalker. Vanya would guess, though Allison had refused interrogation (and thank god for that), she had rumored him. Vanya could only guess the extent. Maybe it was to not to try to escape. To remain _still_. (Maybe even not to touch Vanya ever again. Or was that false hope for such a thing?)

There were some bruises on him. Blood too. A big bruise, right on his head. The only one Vanya knew where it was particularly from when Luthor thumped him on the head. She could practically see her brother’s handprint. (And they said Luthor couldn’t produce _art_ ).

The moment the door creaked open, the moment his eyes laid upon her there was a smile to his face.

“Vanya.” He breathed, face lighting up like suddenly there was fresh air. Vanya felt sick at the sight of it. “Could you--” the shift in his expression was scarily clear, landing on Allison and Diego. “Don’t we deserve _privacy_.”

Diego stalked over, gaze narrowed, he spoke. “You deserve _shit_.”

Another bout of sickness in her stomach, at the sickly smirk his lips descended into. “But what does _Vanya_ deserve?” He didn’t move but just hearing him say her name-- and in that way... It was like any breath she had was stolen from her in a single moment-- she couldn’t _breathe_ until--- until Allison’s hand was holding her own and _squeezing_ . There was comfort in that, a reminder she was not alone. A reminder she was linked, a promise she was _protected_.

Then he was continuing and _why_ was he continuing? “Cause I promise you, _Diego_ , it sure as fuck isn’t any of you. You don’t care about her, you abuse--”

“ _Stop_ .” An aghast look was on her face at the mere suggestion of such a thing. Dad, _dad_ was one thing. Dad--- she didn’t dare talk about it because saying such things out loud was so very hard but _Dad_ . Yes, that was _true_. But Diego? Allison? Klaus? Even Luthor (and especially Five and Ben). They never fucking abused her. Such utter disdain at the thought, revulsion at the implication, it was clear on her face.

Before she had been scared.

Now she was just angry.

“They didn’t abuse me-- they _never_ abused me. We were kids, and sometimes life fucking sucked. But they were kids just as I was, and it wasn’t perfect but they are my family. I--- I _love_ them.” She didn’t dare look to see her brother or sister’s face at such proclamation. “And _you_ ? You _stalked_ me.” He flinched at the word stalked.

“I’m not--” Angel fueled his expression. “Don’t use that word, baby-”

“ _I’m not your baby_ !” Her voice raised to volumes Vanya hadn’t been aware she was capable of. She didn’t yell, practically ever. Not like this. Not with such passion and vigor and fury. “You don’t--- you need to _stop_ . Stop pretending you know me. Stop acting like you know what's best for me. Stop acting like you’re someone who _knows_ me. Stop acting like you have single fucking say in _my_ life. Stop pretending there’s this huge connection when I don’t even know your _name_.”

His face crossed many expression as she went on. Finally landing on eyes open wide and his expression frozen into a bewildered one. Flabbergasted, like somehow her words finally broke through. He was without movement, fairly catatonic.

Briefly, Vanya looked to Diego and Allison. Allison was staring at the stalker warily but Diego seemed to have been looking at her. She wasn’t quite what was on his face, maybe surprise, maybe pride, maybe even fondness. Fondness for _her_. (And wasn’t that a weird feeling).

“You….” He was talking-- he was moving, he was processing. “You _whore_ .” And then he was _moving_ and Vanya had figured Allison rumored him to remain in that single spot but maybe she just rumored him to stay in the room and not try escaping.

Fear struck her like ice water sewn into her skin. _She was scared_ . _So scared_ . He was going to grab her again like he had when they ‘met’.  When she enocuntered him in the alleyway and he was on top of her and he stabbed Klaus. He was going to--- _Allison held her_ . Protective and firm and placing herself in front of her sister, a gaze that spoke of how ready she was to rip him apart if he approached. That a rumor would be _kind_ . Diego-- Diego was just as fast as their sister. Roughly he grasped the fabric of the stalker’s shirt and then he was hurling him into the wall to which the stalker slammed into. Without a chance to even register, Diego’s hand (only a single one, the other was pulling out his knife) it was around the stalker’s throat. No squeeze, just keeping him in place. “ _Try that again_ .” Utter thread was _promised_ in her brother’s words. “Try and touch my sister _ever_ again and I’ll beat you to death.” No joking, no hesitation, no room for it to be a lie.

If he ever touched Vanya again, Diego would kill him.

Judging by the look on her sister’s face, Allison wouldn’t be far behind. There was a moment there was no sound beyond her stalker's ragged breathing. She couldn’t see his face, Diego was blocking it.

Vanya hoped he was terrified.

Then Allison was shuffling her to the door and _no_ . Her feet planted on the ground and she shook off her sister’s grasp (it’d been so strange. Strong enough to display her protection but soft enough so it wasn’t a prison). “Allison.” She said, their gazes locked and _yes_ they’d never been the closest but Allison’s eyes were easy to read. She didn’t want Vanya near him anymore and Vanya could hardly blame her.

“Could you--- could you rumor him. Rumor him to be honest.” There was a moment with Allison’s eyes boring into her own and she already heard her sister’s voice saying _No_ before she said. “ _Alright_.”

Allison didn’t let go of her, the gentle but protective grip of her sister remained. “I heard a rumor… you could only speak the truth.”

Diego’s hand was no longer around the stalker's neck, instead, it was upon his chest and pushing the man into the wall. There was no room in his grasp for her stalker to attack and if he attempted to move or break free Diego had a knife ready and every reason to kill him.

There was a shaky breath from her stalker's lips, and before she could even ask a question, he spoke. “My name is Brett.” _Brett_. A terribly ordinary name for the man whose face would be in her nightmare’s.

“Do you love me, Brett.” Her face was hardened, asking such a question. She feared the answer, and she was right to be scared.

“I do.” His tone was almost hypnotic. _I do_ . He loved her and he really really did love her and Vanya felt like _collapsing_.

“We don’t have to do this all at once,” Diego told her, he looked-- he _was_ concerned. “Or at all. Vanya-”

“Why do you love me?” She interrupted her brother, unable to reply to him in front of her stalker. If she had, she would have told him in simple terms. _If I don’t do this now, I won’t be able to do it ever. I_ **_need_ ** _to do it_. Her stalker couldn’t know, because he would smile and Vanya hated his smile.

He stared at her for a lofty amount of time. Diego’s grip never loosened, neither did Allison’s. Vanya waited, anticipation screaming in her chest wanting answer. Wanting reason and logic.  

“No would miss you.” He spoke, finally. No maliciousness in his words. To him, this was a _fact_ . “You were alone and you were _sad_ and you needed to be loved so I would give that. Give you love. I do, I love you. I _want_ you. No one else wanted you and I-- I _do_.” He was looking at her in a way that she was supposed to agree. Like she was supposed to be thankful.

“Is… is there any other reason why?” She felt like china, the kind that was so freakin delicate. Cold and so ready to break (so easily broken). An icelike coldness swept over her, right into her chest. A frozen feeling grasping her, like her lungs were frozen.

“Should there be?” He asked, and Vanya didn’t know what to make of that.

Did it even matter? Did it even mean _shit_ ? Would a tragic childhood make her more relieved because there was a _reason_ for it? Would there be anything, any small specific thing, that would _assure_ her? Assure her that he was insane, that there was _none other_ like him. Was there a single thing he could say that would sweep away her nightmares? Her fear?

“Vanya-” Her stalker (his name was _Brett_ , but she couldn’t think of him like that. A name humanized him and to her, he simply couldn’t be.) Diego was keeping him held down tight and Allison was right behind her as Vanya made to leave. “Don’t leave me-- Van--”

A slam. Not one, but two. The door slamming behind her, and Diego slamming her stalker into the wall.

“Vanya,” Allison said her name like she was preparing for Vanya to collapse.

Maybe she was right to prepare.

“I--” she felt so fucking cold. So fucking tired. “What now? Do we--- _does he die_? Does he go to jail? What happens?”

There was a pause, Allison looking at her and Vanya wishing that she had the will to ask her sister to rumor all these memories from her mind. Instead, Allison said this. “That’s for you to decide, Vanya.”

It was _her_ decision. For once. Whether he died, whether he lived, whatever happened next. That was her choice.

Now how the hell did she make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of notes lmao. No Klaus this chapter! Well except a lil bit in the beginning but he (and Ben) will be returning soon lmao. Also, Luthor is gone too, he won’t be returning except maybe the epilogue. I had fun with his part in the story thou, but I felt like it was a good time for him to leave. As much as I love Klaus and Diego I feel like they’d be shit at comforting. Diego is too bad with emotions and Klaus loves fiercely but actually comforting someone and saying the right thing, or doing the right thing, isn’t his mojo.
> 
> For those who have read my other The Umbrella Academy story ‘off i go (where i fall is where i land)’ that story is not abandoned either. I don’t know when I’m updating it but I will be updating it eventually even if it takes a while.
> 
> Also, this is another apology for taking such a long time to upload. I love all the feedback and love everyone has for the story, I am so so appreciative of it and grateful. I really am. I’m gonna try and type up the last chapter and get the epilogue done as soon as I can, but if it ends up taking a while I’m sorry for that too. Anywhos I hope ya’ll enjoyed and I know I increased the chapter count like thrice times lmao but the next chapter will be the last one for sure this time. Thank you for your patience, thank you for your love, and thank you for reading!


End file.
